THE WISH OF AN IMMORTAL Chapter 2
by UkyoRafa
Summary: The second part of The Wish of an Immortal
1. Default Chapter

Most of the characters mentioned here are property of Rumiko Takahashi from the Ranma ½ series, such as Ukyo, Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, Kasumi, Kuno, Nabiki, and the other Furinkahn students.  
  
Chapter Two: The First Victims  
  
"What do you mean you were bitten?" asked one girl.  
  
As Ukyo entered the classroom, she saw that all the students were gathered around Yuka. She tried to see what had happened, but everyone got on her way. She then saw Akane and Ranma.  
  
"Hi there" she said to Ranma. "What happened to Yuka?"  
  
Ranma turned around and saw Ukyo.  
  
"Hi" he said gloomily.  
  
Ukyo noticed Ranma's tone of voice and that got her even more worried.  
  
"Apparently, Yuka got bitten" Ranma continued.  
  
"Bitten?" asked a puzzled Ukyo "By what?"  
  
"Don't know" answered Ranma as he shrugged.  
  
"Well, haven't you asked her?" asked Ukyo, eager to know the answer to all of this.  
  
"We did" interfered Akane. "But she herself doesn't know what could possibly have bitten her."  
  
"That's awful." said Ukyo. "And is she okay?"  
  
"She says she's feeling a bit weak" replied Ranma. "But she's okay."  
  
Just as Ranma finished his sentence, a group of students moved enough so that Ukyo could see Yuka. When she saw her, she was pale. And in the side of her neck, she had two huge puncture marks.  
  
"Oh, my God." said Ukyo. Then she added to herself "That's horrible."  
  
"I'm gonna call some kind of bug - catcher." Said Yuka to the crowd. "It might have been a spider."  
  
"A VERY BIG spider" added Akane silently.  
  
When the professor entered the classroom, all the gossip stopped, and everyone went to their respective seats.  
  
At recess, Ukyo, Ranma, and Akane were having lunch together, as usual. However, none of them dared to say a word.  
  
Ukyo tried to break the ice and asked:  
  
"So. what do you both think about my new recipe?"  
  
Akane and Ranma answered at the same time:  
  
"Oh, it's great, thanks."  
  
And after that, not a word was spoken.  
  
Ukyo, again, ventured to speak. only this time she asked:  
  
"What do you think bit Yuka? Akane? Ran - Chan?"  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at each other for a minute.  
  
".I'm not sure" said Akane.  
  
"Beats me" added Ranma.  
  
".Oh." Said Ukyo, disappointed.  
  
They kept on eating the okonomiyaki that Ukyo had made, and no one dared to speak again. except Ukyo, who asked once more, this time, more persistent than before:  
  
"What kind of animal would bite on the neck?"  
  
Ranma shrugged and Akane shook her head.  
  
Ukyo sighed and said silently to herself:  
  
"We don't know and we don't care."  
  
No one mentioned anything about that after that last question. they kept on eating. quietly.  
  
After school was over, Ukyo, Ranma, and Akane went to the Tendo's place, because they had to do a school project. They all worked silently. Nobody said anything.  
  
The weather was terrible. It was awfully cold, and it had rained a lot.  
  
They finished late, around 9:00 o'clock. Ukyo had to go home.  
  
"See you tomorrow" she said as she waved off to Ranma and Akane.  
  
Ukyo then started home. She kept on walking, without looking back. And as she walked farther from the Tendo's place, she also speeded up. Something worried her. and she didn't know what it was.  
  
Ukyo turned in a dark alley, and walked through it. This alley was a shortcut to reach her restaurant. The alley looked dark and scary and tough Ukyo could've ignored it and take the long way, she decided reach her home sooner. she was more scared of staying until later than she was of the alley. As she walked, she felt a chill. and she began to get even more scared.  
  
The sky was clouded and the wind roared. Thunder could be heard from far away. The temperature began to drop. And just then, Ukyo felt the most evil presence anyone could ever imagine. And this presence intimidated her to the point were tears began to come out of her eyes, her pulse and breathing speeded up, and her face turned pale.  
  
In a desperate attempt to defend herself against this evil fiend, Ukyo reached her spatula, and then discharged a powerful blow against the air that surrounded her.  
  
"KUIIIII!!!" she suddenly heard.  
  
And as she looked down, she saw a little black pig with a yellow bandanna that had ducked just in time to dodge the powerful strike.  
  
It took her a moment to recognize the pig.  
  
"P - Chan!" she yelled.  
  
Akane's little black pig, was scared to death as he felt the wind coming from the blow. he had ducked just in time, and now he had assumed a fetal position.  
  
"Oh, P - Chan, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! Poor boy." she said as she wiped the tears of her face and hugged the little pig.  
  
"You must've been scared to death! I'm so sorry." she continued.  
  
"You know, I was also pretty scared." she said as she remembered that she had felt an evil presence. Right now, she felt nothing except P - Chan's fear and her own.  
  
"What are you doing so far from Akane's place? You're supposed to be with her." she whispered to the little pig as she began to stand up.  
  
P - Chan looked at her for a moment, and then he looked away.  
  
".Do you want me to take you there?" Ukyo asked.  
  
P - Chan opened his eyes widely and then looked at her happily. only that when P - Chan felt Ukyo's fear to go back, he just buried his face in her chest.  
  
Ukyo got the idea, and then said:  
  
"I get it. You want to spend this night with me, huh?" she said smiling.  
  
"Kui!" replied the pig happily.  
  
Ukyo giggled.  
  
"Thanks. You know, I could use some company. After all, I live by myself!" she said.  
  
Before they left the alley, Ukyo glanced at the floor and saw something very interesting.  
  
"What the-?" she began.  
  
"Oh, God. this is Ryoga's backpack. and his umbrella!" she exclaimed.  
  
P - Chan just looked silently, without emitting a sound.  
  
"Gosh, I sure hope Ryoga is alright." Ukyo said, sounding worried.  
  
P - Chan looked at the things on the ground, and then he looked at Ukyo.  
  
Ukyo glanced at the little pig. They looked at each other silently for a few moments, and then Ukyo said, smiling:  
  
"Should we take this with us?"  
  
The little pig nodded happily. Ukyo chuckled.  
  
"All right. Besides, Ryoga wanders pretty much from one place to another. I'm sure I'll see him at my restaurant sooner or later." she said. However, she sounded worried. she was scared that something could have happened to Ryoga.  
  
Back at Ukyo's place, she and P - Chan were having some okonomiyaki Ukyo had prepared. After they were done eating, Ukyo looked for something that could be used as a small bed for the little pig. She didn't have to look much, because she simply grabbed one of her pillows and put her in the floor. After that, she grabbed a little blanket. And with that little blanket, she covered little P - Chan's body.  
  
"Now."she said calmly "I'm going to change myself."  
  
As soon as he heard this, P - Chan immediately turned his little head around. Ukyo saw this and she giggled as she changed took off her clothes and put her pajamas on. After that, she got into bed.  
  
The lights were still on. Ukyo and P - Chan stood silent for a moment. Then, Ukyo began to speak:  
  
"I sure hope Ryoga's not harmed. there have some strange things going on lately." she paused, and then continued "like the wolf that I saw the other day. then this. bite that Yuka has on her neck." she finished, and when she turned around, she saw the little pig staring at her silently.  
  
".Do you think Ryoga's alright?" she asked to P - Chan.  
  
P - Chan nodded as he winked to Ukyo. She laughed, and then said:  
  
"All right, then. Don't worry, tomorrow I'll take you to school. Akane will be there, you know."  
  
P - Chan lifted his little ears up and then he emitted some cheering sounds. Ukyo laughed some more.  
  
"You are a funny little guy, P - Chan. Oh well. night."  
  
And with that, they both fell asleep.  
  
Next day, Ukyo got up early, ate breakfast, and woke up P - Chan.  
  
"We're off to school" she said. "Here, get in my backpack. That way, no one will see you."  
  
P - Chan climbed to the backpack obediently. Then Ukyo took off.  
  
As soon as the school bell rang, Ukyo found Ranma and Akane.  
  
"I have a present for you." said Ukyo to Akane.  
  
She reached her backpack, and got P - Chan out.  
  
"P - Chan!" yelled Akane happily as the little pig jumped to her arms.  
  
"Oh, Ukyo, thank you so much!" said Akane as she hugged P - Chan. "Were was he?" she asked.  
  
"I found him in the alley that leads to my house" she replied, and after a pause, she added darkly ".next to Ryoga's stuff."  
  
Akane looked at Ukyo. She began to get worried.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Next to Ryoga's stuff" Ukyo repeated. "Only Ryoga was missing."  
  
Akane's face began to turn pale.  
  
"What could've happened to him?" she asked, worried.  
  
Ranma, who had been silent to the moment, interfered and said:  
  
"Don't worry about a thing, Ryoga's alright."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" asked Akane.  
  
Ranma stood silent for a moment, as he thought for a good, credible excuse. Then he said:  
  
".'Cause I saw him today."  
  
Akane was about to ask something, but then Ranma added:  
  
"I got up early in the morning, because I was thirsty. I was going to get a glass of water, and I saw Ryoga jogging outside."  
  
"That's good" said Ukyo as she sighed in relief.  
  
"Yeah, that's good to hear" added Akane, as color began to fill her face again.  
  
".Well, just tell Ryoga, if you see him again, that his stuff's at my restaurant, ok?" said Ukyo.  
  
"No problem" replied Ranma.  
  
"Well, we better get going, or we'll be late for physics class." Said Akane, as she urged Ranma and Ukyo to go with her.  
  
"So, were is P - Chan going to stay?" asked Ukyo to Akane.  
  
"I know a good place were he can hide!" exclaimed Ranma.  
  
Akane looked at Ukyo for a moment, then she handed P - Chan over to Ranma. But before she let go of the little pig, she asked:  
  
"Can I trust that you won't hurt him?"  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Akane, you can trust me" he said in a complaining tone.  
  
With that, Akane let go of P - Chan.  
  
"Let's go" said Ukyo to Akane. "Class is about to start.  
  
As the two girls headed for the classroom, Ranma walked in the opposite direction, carrying P - Chan.  
  
".Bad rain we had yesterday, didn't we?" mocked Ranma.  
  
P - Chan growled at him.  
  
"Hey, don't start with that." Scolded Ranma. "I just saved your butt back there."  
  
Ranma hurried, and hid the little pig in a cottage that was near the football field.  
  
"Stay here. I'll be back for you at recess." Ranma said.  
  
The little pig growled and poked out his tongue.  
  
"Ungrateful little pork!" yelled. Ranma, as he hurried back to the classroom.  
  
A few days had passed since Ukyo found P - Chan in the alley. Turned out that Ryoga was ok. But this did not relief Ukyo entirely. because now Daisuke had been bitten. in the same place. He had also the same two puncture marks Yuka had. Ukyo tried to pay no attention to this. But she couldn't. She only kept thinking about how Yuka and Daisuke could've got bitten in that way. and most important. by what animal.  
  
Ukyo had been working all day. She had run out of bread, and since it was kind of late, she knew the market was already closed.  
  
".Oh, darn." She said, as she realized that there was only one person who could sell her bread at this time of the day. Shampoo.  
  
She sighed as she accepted her fate, and then she took off to Shampoo's restaurant.  
  
"At least they're still open" she said gloomily as she stood in the front door.  
  
When she entered, she was received exactly as she expected.  
  
"The Spatula Girl here?!" exclaimed Shampoo, with an angry look on her face. "You go out! You nothing to do here!" she said to Ukyo.  
  
"Shut up, you hussy!" replied Ukyo "I've had a very lousy day, and all I came to ask you is for some bread, so give me a break already!" she yelled.  
  
"Why, you--!" began Shampoo, but she was stopped by her great grandmother, Cologne.  
  
"Take it easy, girls" she said. "This is no time and place to fight."  
  
Shampoo dropped her stance, looked down and then said sadly:  
  
"I know, great grandmother."  
  
Ukyo immediately noticed something was wrong.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"It's Mousse." Replied Cologne. "He's been bit by some animal."  
  
Ukyo dropped her jaw.  
  
"Mousse not feeling well" said Shampoo. "Mousse weak." She added.  
  
Ukyo knew then exactly what happened. The same animal that had bitten Yuka and Daisuke obviously had bitten Mousse.  
  
"Is. is he all right?" asked a scared Ukyo.  
  
"Oh, yes. He's just weak." Replied Cologne, and then she said "You came here for bread, right? Well, come here, and I'll fetch you some."  
  
Ukyo followed Cologne. Cologne sold some bread to Ukyo. And as she gave the bag filled with bread to Ukyo, she asked:  
  
"How's my son - in - law?"  
  
Ukyo, who had been thinking about Mousse, Yuka, and Daisuke to the moment, suddenly snapped out of it, and answered angrily:  
  
"He's not your son - in - law, he's my fiancé. and he's fine."  
  
"Ranma, mine! You, dog of street!" exclaimed Shampoo, hysterically.  
  
Ukyo grabbed her bag, and simply said to Cologne:  
  
"Thanks for the bread."  
  
And as she got out of the restaurant, she punched Shampoo on the nose, and this last one fell flat on her back 


	2. Chapter 3: Reappearance

Most of the characters mentioned here are property of Rumiko Takahashi from the Ranma ½ series, such as Ukyo, Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, Kasumi, Kuno, Nabiki, and the other Furinkahn students.  
  
Chapter Three: Reappearance  
  
It was raining hard. It was late. And lights were still on at the Tendo's house. Akane and Ukyo were laughing their heads off.  
  
"So you punched her on the nose?!" yelled Akane, as tears rolled down her face.  
  
"No, I didn't!" exclaimed Ukyo. "I just tried to fix it! But it looks like the operation was a total failure!" she said as she burst out laughing.  
  
Ranma stood against the wall silently. He only smiled.  
  
".Well, I better get going" giggled Ukyo, as she tried to stop her laughing.  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of late." Said Akane, trying to control herself.  
  
"So, did Ryoga show up to pick up his stuff?" asked Ranma to Ukyo.  
  
".No, he didn't. You sure you told him?" replied a confused Ukyo.  
  
"Pretty sure" assured Ranma.  
  
".That's odd." Said Akane.  
  
"Don't worry" began Ranma. "He's probably lost. He'll show up sooner or later."  
  
Ukyo smiled and nodded.  
  
"You're probably right. After all, that kid has no idea were Japan's capital is." she said with a giggle.  
  
Thunder roared.  
  
"You'd better get going" said Akane. "The rain will just get stronger."  
  
"Yeah" said Ukyo as she picked up her things and stuffed them in her backpack.  
  
"Well. I'll see you tomorrow." Said Ukyo as she walked out of the door.  
  
Ranma and Akane waved her off.  
  
Ukyo started running toward her restaurant. As she turned on one corner, she heard a little sneeze. She looked down and saw P - Chan.  
  
"What on Earth are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
P - Chan turned around to see Ukyo. He giggled nervously.  
  
"Is this your idea of fun, P - Chan?" she asked angrily.  
  
P - Chan shook his head.  
  
"Oh, well. guess it'll be you and me again, boy." Ukyo told the little pig.  
  
Then, she grabbed P - Chan.  
  
The rain was getting harder.  
  
"We'd better hurry." Ukyo said.  
  
Then she took off.  
  
She was about to continue running trough the rain, when suddenly she stopped. The alley. It was right in front of her. Ukyo remembered, how some nights ago, she had felt that terrible presence right before she found P - Chan. That presence, that had scared her so much.  
  
Ukyo was about to turn around and go on the long way. But instead, she thought to herself:  
  
"I have to control myself. I'll do this. And I'll get this fear off me once and for all."  
  
She looked at her arms, and found an impatient P - Chan staring at her. He urged her to hurry.  
  
"All right." Ukyo said. "Let's do this."  
  
And then, she began to run trough the alley.  
  
The first few meters she felt nothing, except the drops of rain that fell on her face and P - Chan's head pressing against her chest. But then. she felt it. The presence. Again, temperature dropped. The wind blew harder. And Ukyo panicked.  
  
She was almost through the alley. But she was crying and she was trembling all over, and that slowed her down. And the few seconds that she was slowed down, she heard a voice in her head. The voice was dry, scratchy, and horrid. It was an old voice. But it was evil. So evil inside it, that when Ukyo heard it, she began to scream.  
  
The voice said:  
  
"Keep away from this alley, my resting place, little brat, or I will butcher you! I'll take out your intestines and hang them in my wall! I'll drink you alive! GO NOW!!!"  
  
"STOP IT!!" screamed Ukyo hysterically.  
  
Next thing she knew, she was out of the alley, lying on the floor. Rain fell hard on her. She was pale, she had goosebumps all over, and her breathing was incredibly speeded up. She then began to cry over, and over.  
  
P - Chan, pressed himself against Ukyo's chest. He felt her fear. And she felt his fear. P - Chan had also noticed the presence, and he was scared to death as well.  
  
"Oh, P - Chan!" sobbed Ukyo as she hugged the little pig.  
  
"I was so scared, P - Chan. I was so scared!" she wailed.  
  
The little pig was shaking all over. He hugged Ukyo. After sobbing and crying for a long time, Ukyo finally yelled:  
  
"I'm never crossing that alley again. Never!"  
  
Ukyo started back home again. She was still scared. She was still shaking. P - Chan held tightly to Ukyo's arm. He too was still scared.  
  
Rain fell hard on them both. The wind roared. But the evil presence was gone, and that was all that mattered.  
  
Ukyo and P - Chan only had to walk one more block before they reached Ukyo's home. As they got closer to their destination, Ukyo noticed a strange figure standing in front of her house. She stood still. P - Chan looked at Ukyo impatiently. He wanted to get some place safe. But Ukyo was still scared. And that strange figure standing in front of her home didn't help in calming her down.  
  
After watching the figure for a long time, Ukyo finally managed to summon all her courage and get close. As she got closer, she began to see what the figure was. It was not the shape of a human.  
  
"...Oh, my God..." Ukyo murmured.  
  
Indeed. It was the wolf. It was the wolf Ukyo had seen some months ago. She still remembered it. Although she hadn't thought much of it lately, it still had been in her mind.  
  
"...The wolf!" she finally blurted out.  
  
P - Chan looked at her, and then he looked at the wolf, and at the same time, the wolf turned around, and looked at them both. It took a few steps back, and it began to whimper.  
  
"No, no, please, no" begged Ukyo "please don't run out on me again...easy boy..." she said.  
  
The wolf whimpered even more.  
  
"Please stop that!" yelled Ukyo, as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
The wolf howled. Then, it turned around and ran.  
  
Ukyo fell to the ground, defeated. And with this, the wolf stopped. It turned around and saw Ukyo's desperate face. And it saw the little pig pushing her back with his nose, as rain fell on both of them.  
  
The wolf stood still and silent for a moment. It began to whimper again. And then, it walked toward Ukyo. It stopped right in front of her.  
  
Ukyo lifted her head up and came face to face with the wolf. She wiped off her tears and fisted her hand. Then, she put it under the animal's mouth, so it could smell the hand.  
  
The wolf stood still for a moment. And then, without sniffing Ukyo's hand, the wolf began to lick it, showing by this that it trusted Ukyo.  
  
Ukyo smiled at the wolf, and petted it's head.  
  
"...Do you want to spend the night with us, boy?" she asked.  
  
The wolf wagged it's tail softy, and barked.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes" said Ukyo smiling, as she got up the ground, and opened her house's door.  
  
Ukyo left P - Chan and the wolf in her bedroom while she took a bath. During this time, P - Chan stared at the wolf, without even blinking. The wolf just stared out the window, motionlessly. When Ukyo went out of the bathroom, she fixed supper for her, and her two companions. However, the wolf didn't even took a bite of Ukyo's okonomiyaki.  
  
"I see you don't like human food..." she said softly. "I'm so sorry, sugar, but that's all I have. You won't find meat in here..."  
  
The wolf emitted no sound. Instead, he went beside Ukyo, and sat next to her. P - Chan found this move rather suspicious, and growled at the wolf.  
  
"P - Chan, stop it." Said Ukyo. "This here is our special guest. We mustn't mistreat him. Besides, it could probably chew your head off without any trouble at all..." said Ukyo as she grinned.  
  
The wolf barked at P - Chan. The little pig got scared.  
  
The wolf noticed P - Chan's fear. The wolf walked next to him, and licked it. Ukyo laughed.  
  
"You see, P - Chan?" she blurted out "It likes you, so don't be rude."  
  
P - Chan stared at the wolf. He noticed something strange in it. However, he had found out that it wasn't a danger at all.  
  
Ukyo yawned.  
  
"Well..." she began "It's school day tomorrow, and I got to get to bed."  
  
Ukyo got under the sheets and turned the light off. P - Chan jumped to her bed, and lay next to her.  
  
"You're still scared too, huh?" she asked the little pig quietly.  
  
P - Chan nodded.  
  
The wolf, who was laying on the floor, lifted it's head up, looking puzzled.  
  
Ukyo looked at it, and then said, with worried words:  
  
"Something terrible... happened today..."  
  
The wolf whimpered. It walked towards Ukyo's bed, and after staying put for a little while, it ventured and jumped up the bed.  
  
Ukyo giggled.  
  
"You want to sleep with us too?" she asked happily.  
  
The wolf heard this, and leaped back to the floor.  
  
"No, it's ok. You can sleep on my bed. The more the merrier... and the safer." She whispered to the wolf.  
  
Up leaped the wolf again. He curled up at Ukyo's feet and laid it's head softly on one of Ukyo's legs.  
  
Ukyo smiled, and said softly to P - Chan and the wolf:  
  
"Good night."  
  
And then she fell asleep. Although she was scared to death in the beginning, something about this strange wolf gave her a safety feeling. This wolf, that was so strange, and so mysterious, had stayed with Ukyo. And Ukyo felt that the reason it had stayed, was because it wanted to protect her in some way... but what way was that?  
  
When Ukyo woke up, the wolf was not there. It wasn't beside her, looking out for her anymore.  
  
Ukyo began to call it.  
  
"Wolf? Where are you buddy?"  
  
She looked for it all over her house. She found nothing, except a vast feeling of emptiness. The wolf had gone, and it had left Ukyo and P - Chan alone.  
  
Ukyo sighed, and then went to change herself into her school uniform. And it was of to Furinkahn once again... and again with a feeling of having achieved nothing at all, except more questions.  
  
"Hey there, Ucchan" greeted Ranma.  
  
"...Huh? Oh, hi" answered Ukyo. Her voice was very unenthusiastic and cold...  
  
Ranma looked at Ukyo puzzled.  
  
"What's up? Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Ukyo didn't answer. She just looked away and then reached her backpack.  
  
"Oh, I get it" began Ranma as he saw an angry P - Chan looking at him, "You found this little jerk again, and that's why you're upset, eh?" said Ranma, grinning at P - Chan. The little pig squealed angrily.  
  
Ukyo tried to smile, but she couldn't. She had to many questions going on in her head. Why did the wolf return? And where had it gone? What's going on in Nerima? Why are people getting bitten? By who? By what?  
  
All these questions gave Ukyo a headache. She headed towards the girls bathroom without saying anything to Ranma, who was poking P - Chan in his stomach. When Ranma and P - Chan saw Ukyo go without saying a word, they looked at each other, puzzled.  
  
"What's wrong with Ukyo?" asked Ranma in a worried voice.  
  
The little pig looked at the floor. He didn't understand everything, but at least he had been following the facts closely, so that made him the only... individual who kinda knew what was going on with Ukyo.  
  
"...Well??" asked Ranma again, impatiently.  
  
P - Chan looked at Ranma, and then at a hose. Ranma immediately got the idea.  
  
"All right" he said "but you're gonna tell me everything you know, understand?"  
  
Ukyo got kicked out of three classes during the day. And all for the same reason: she seemed to be daydreaming and wasn't paying any attention to the lessons at all. She was, of course, pissed, she had a terrible headache, and she was so confused, so sad, and so scared, all at once that she was feeling sick as a dog. Indeed, this was not her day.  
  
As soon as the bell rang, she picked up her things and went home without saying good - bye to anyone. When Ukyo got home, she went straight to her room and laid in bed. All she wanted to do, was to sleep all day without doing anything or knowing anything. She just wanted to rest. She fell asleep almost as soon as she stopped thinking about her day and her questions, and began to concentrate on sleeping.  
  
Ukyo woke up at 7:00 p. m. But she didn't wake up by herself. Someone was knocking at the front door.  
  
Ukyo grumbled and got up. She went to the door and said angrily:  
  
"Go away, we're closed. We'll open up in two days, so save your money and go order some pizza."  
  
"Is that the way you treat your costumers, Ukyo?" asked a voice from behind the door.  
  
Ukyo recognized the voice. She opened up and, and saw Ryoga.  
  
"What do you want? You woke me up, you know..." she growled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know that you've had a lousy day, but I need to speak to you." Said Ryoga calmly.  
  
"How the heck do you know I had a lousy day??" demanded Ukyo.  
  
"Ranma and Akane told me. That's why I came here to see you. They asked me to get you to their house. They're concerned about you" explained Ryoga.  
  
"Get me to their house?! YOU?!?! How in the world are you going to get me to the Tendo's place when you get lost in every corner??" exclaimed Ukyo, getting angrier.  
  
Ryoga looked at the floor and blushed.  
  
"In fact, how did you managed to get here? Did they draw you a treasure map??" asked Ukyo sarcastically.  
  
"Well... I did leave the Tendo's place at 4:30..." said Ryoga, still looking at the floor and smiling shyly.  
  
Ukyo rolled her eyes.  
  
"Makes perfect sense." She said.  
  
Ryoga raised his sight and looked seriously at Ukyo.  
  
"Please Ukyo, stop complaining and come with me. After all, you know the way, don't you?" said Ryoga insistently.  
  
Ukyo looked at Ryoga for a while. After having cooled down and having thought about it really carefully, she decided to go.  
  
Ukyo led the way, and she and Ryoga reached the Tendo's place in less than ten minutes...  
  
"Okay, why am I here?" asked Ukyo to Ranma and Akane.  
  
Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga looked at each other, as if they were consulting each other.  
  
"...Well??" asked Ukyo again, beginning to lose her temper.  
  
Ranma looked at Ryoga one more time and nodded.  
  
"Ukyo, I saw a wolf the other day." Said Ranma.  
  
Ukyo opened her eyes widely, and dropped her jaw.  
  
"...You WHAT?!?!?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Really, it was a big wolf..." continued Ranma.  
  
"When did you see it??" demanded Ukyo.  
  
"Uhhh...." began Ranma as he looked Ryoga. "well, I was standing in front of the main entrance, and then I saw a huge wolf running by..."  
  
"WHEN!!??" repeated Ukyo, desperately.  
  
Ranma concentrated his gaze on Ryoga once more. Of course, the story Ranma was going to tell was just a mere fairy tale to get Ukyo's attention and make her speak.  
  
"Yesterday..." he said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me??" asked Ukyo, getting mad.  
  
"Uh... well, you were not very nice with anybody today..." said Ranma, watching his words, because any wrong statement could cause a catastrophe.  
  
Ukyo blushed and looked away.  
  
"...It's just that... I had a terrible episode last night..." she began.  
  
Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga paid close attention to what Ukyo was about to say.  
  
"...Yesterday, when I left, I ran into P - Chan in the corner, like I told you earlier... We then both entered the alley that leads to my house... but as soon as we started crossing it, it got cold. It got dark. I was scared. The most horrible sensation you could ever imagine struck me. I was so desperate... all I wanted to do was to get out of there... but the road, despite being about 13 feet long, seemed endless. The walls got smaller. I panicked. So I began to run. And then I heard a voice... a voice that wasn't human - don't ask me why I know it, I just do... - told me that if I ever crossed that path again, I would face the most horrendous death of them all. All sorts of images raced through my mind in that moment. I imagined the monster. I imagined it killing me, tearing me limb by limb. And when I couldn't stand the voice any longer, I found myself out of the alley, with poor P - Chan trembling by my side. The voice disappeared, and so did my illusions. I remember what I imagined, but I don't recall any images at all. Fear was killing me. That was when P - Chan and I ran home..."  
  
Ukyo stopped as a tear began to roll down her cheek.  
  
Akane went by Ukyo's side and hugged her. Ranma, who was shocked by Ukyo's story, turned to face Ryoga, who had an expression on his face that said: * I know how she feels. *  
  
Akane calmed Ukyo down. She wiped her tears, and then she continued speaking:  
  
"But that's not all... when P - Chan and I got home, we saw the wolf. It was standing in front of my door. It was about to run away once more, when it stopped and came near me... it licked my hand, and then I invited it to enter."  
  
She stopped to blow her nose.  
  
"You won't believe it... but he actually got inside the house... I was so surprised, and so happy that I had finally found the wolf. I couldn't believe myself. I thought I was dreaming..."  
  
She stopped. Ukyo realized she was going in circles.  
  
"Sorry, let's not waste our time. Anyway, the wolf got in, and I offered him some okonomiyaki. He didn't eat any...  
  
P - Chan was hostile at first, but then the wolf licked him, and P - Chan cooled down. I... I think he liked the wolf" giggled Ukyo.  
  
Ranma gave a quick glance at Ryoga. He was blushing.  
  
"After that, I got to bed with P - Chan, and the wolf climbed up. When he laid next to me, I forgot all about the voice and those horrible images. I felt so safe... so secure that I fell asleep almost immediately...  
  
But when I woke up, the wolf was gone... it left me alone... I felt... desperate, because I thought I was close to find an answer... but it left me...."  
  
Ukyo sighed. She had stopped her crying, but she was still sad and confused. Ranma and Akane were shocked by Ukyo's story.  
  
"...I know I was kind of a pain in the fanny today. I'm sorry..." apologized Ukyo.  
  
"You don't have to apologize" replied Ranma. "You had the right, after all..."  
  
"Yeah, but I shouldn't take it out on you guys..." said Ukyo.  
  
Akane patted Ukyo on the back.  
  
"Take it easy. We're here if you need us, ok?" said Akane.  
  
Ukyo smiled.  
  
"Thanks, guys..." she said happily.  
  
"Are you feeling better now, Ukyo?" asked Ryoga calmly.  
  
Ukyo nodded. Indeed, she had not yet found an answer to her questions. But at least she knew that she had her friends support, and that gave her confidence and security.  
  
"Do you want to go to your home?" asked Akane. "You can spend the night here... I'll talk to my dad."  
  
Ukyo smiled once again. She nodded, accepting the invitation. A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"You're all my best friends... thank you..." 


	3. Chapter 4: The Monster And The Protector

Chapter Four: The Monster and the Protector.  
  
It was Sunday when every one woke up. Kasumi fixed every one a nice, hot breakfast. After everyone was done eating, Ukyo picked up her things, said good - bye, and then she left. She had to work extra time today, 'cause she had slept all Friday's evening.  
  
The day went on as usual. She had lots of costumers. But she also had a lot of homework, so she had to close at 7:00 p.m. She had to do the model of a virus. A biology homework...  
  
Ukyo found out that she had run out of glue. Luckily, she knew a store that was open. So, as quickly as she could, ran to buy some glue for her model. Without glue, she was unable to continue her work. But she was totally unprepared for what was waiting for her... if she knew what kind of spectacle she was going to witness, she would've stayed home, without thinking about it twice...  
  
The sky was bright. It had a beautiful full moon. Ukyo walked as she looked at the beautiful sky. It had been some time since she last cleared her mind of questions and paid attention to what was above her. Ah, yes. It was a beautiful night indeed. She could see everything that was around her without trouble at all.  
  
A woman and a man were sitting together on a bench, holding hands and whispering into each other's ears. Ukyo saw them, and sighed.  
  
*That's what... I want to experience someday...* she thought, as she began to forget about the lovely scenery and focused her mind on Ranma... and as Ukyo thought about him, she began to think: *Is he really the one I should be with? Could there be anyone else that loved me not as a friend, but as... something more important...?*  
  
As these thoughts raced through her mind, Ukyo began to get depressed. She felt very lonely. And she didn't want to continue feeling that way. A tear rolled down her face, but she quickly wiped it off. Ukyo sighed, and continued to walk towards the store.  
  
As Ukyo walked down the street, she began to notice that the lights were beginning to grow dim. Clouds began to cover the bright moon. The wind began to blow. A cold wind that made Ukyo shiver. Suddenly, she found out that there were no people at sight. She was all alone in this dark street.  
  
Ukyo quickly scanned the streets. She saw nothing suspicious. However, she was afraid; she knew something was not right. Then she felt it. She felt the evil presence.  
  
Ukyo was about to face the other way and run, when she heard a horrible shriek that froze her heart. It came from the corner that was in front of her. Ukyo knew that someone was in trouble. All she wanted to do, was to head back home and to head back to safety. But she had to help. Ukyo took out her giant spatula, and headed, at a very slow step, to the corner of the ally. And as she got closer, she could hear the crying and desperate begging of a young girl. She heard how this defenseless girl was slammed against the walls again, and again, and again. She heard how her bones cracked as she hit the floor. She then saw a trail of bright red blood running down the corner. The girl's cries began to cease as Ukyo got closer. She heard how the girl's flesh was ripped apart. Ukyo knew that the girl was already dead. But she had to destroy the creature who had assassinated her. Ukyo breathed rapidly and heavily. She felt her heart pounding against her ribs. She could not see well, for her eyes were filled with tears of fear. She finally got to the corner, and raised her spatula, ready to deliver a deadly blow. But when she saw the hideous scene, she lost the grasp of her weapon. She was not prepared...  
  
Indeed, there was a girl's body torn apart. Her stomach laid wide open, showing all her intestines. Her chest had been cut in half, and her heart and lungs were completely destroyed. Her eyes, though without life, showed fear and incredulity. And next to her dead body, licking the trail of blood that flowed on the ground, was a horrible creature. It was a huge gargoyle - like bat, covered with dark hair. It's eyes glowed red, and it's mouth was full of dreadful fangs.  
  
Ukyo could not believe her eyes. She would've screamed, but her shriek got caught on her throat. She only opened her mouth and eyes widely, and stared in horror at this demoniac scene. The creature suddenly turned it's head to face Ukyo in the eyes. It stared at her for a moment, then got up to it's feet, and walked toward her menacingly. Ukyo took a step back, as a little pleading cry escaped from her mouth. Then, the creature opened it's mouth, full of blood. It spoke with a malevolent voice at Ukyo:  
  
"It is a pity that you, who are so young and beautiful, have to die. You foolish children of light... thinking that you are lords of the world... you are all imbeciles!! It is good, however, that you serve a purpose: to ease our hunger. Come here now, little one. I promise your agony won't last long..."  
  
Without loosing the slightest instant, Ukyo turned around and began to ran as fast as she could. Her speed increased even more, when she felt the evil presence chasing her. Luckily for Ukyo, she was incredibly fast for the monster.  
  
Ukyo saw her house, and she then knew that she could soon be safe. All she had to do was enter the house, and then it would all be over. But the monstrous creature wasn't going to let her prey to escape that easily. As Ukyo got closer to her house, the evil creature began to catch up with her. Ukyo got in front of her door, and desperately began to search for her keys. But it was too late. The monster was right next to her. To make things even more pleasant, Ukyo couldn't tell were the demon was. Then she heard the growling behind her.  
  
Ukyo turned around very slowly. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide open. She finally turned her head around. And when she did, she saw the wolf. It was growling at her, and it was showing it's teeth. These were incredibly long for a wolf, and shined in the dark night as if they were flares.  
  
Ukyo got convinced that the evil creature was the wolf. It had been following her, and making her believe that it was her friend and that it would protect her. Now she knew the truth. This wolf was a hideous creature who could change into various forms... the perfect monster. Now it had it's defenseless prey right in front of him.  
  
The wolf continued to growl as foam began to come out of it's mouth. Ukyo knew it was too late for her. She began to cry. She pushed herself against the door, and got into a fetal position. She covered her face with her hands and waited for what would be her horrible death. She knew she wasn't dreaming, because her heart was beating so hard, that her chest hurt.  
  
Ukyo waited, without stopping her crying. And waited. And waited... suddenly, she felt how the evil presence got terribly mad. Then... it began to get away. And as it did, it cursed Ukyo and another name...  
  
The evil presence disappeared. Ukyo lift her head up very slowly, only to see the wolf facing it's right side. It had stopped it's growling, but it's eyes were full of rage and fear. It was still showing it's teeth. Ukyo wiped her eyes, and got up very slowly. Everything was clear to her know. The wolf was not the evil monster. It wasn't there to kill her. It was there to protect her. It had saved her life. It had driven the monster away.  
  
Ukyo took some steps very slowly towards the wolf. The wolf still hadn't turned it's head. It kept it vigilant, ready to protect Ukyo again if the fiend dared to return. Ukyo extended her hand and put it under the wolf's mouth. The wolf snapped out of his guard stance and turned to face Ukyo.  
  
"...I - I... I don't know what to say..." she stammered, "but.. thank you... thank you so much..."  
  
With that being said, Ukyo threw her arms around the wolf's head. The wolf licked Ukyo's face over and over again, as if to say: *Do not worry. I am here to protect you from all kind of harm.*  
  
Ukyo cried and cried. She was safe now, but she was still very scared. When she let go of the wolf, it took some steps towards the front door of Ukyo's house. The wolf scratched the door, as if it were trying to get in. Ukyo got the idea, and without wasting time, she opened the door and got inside her house along with the wolf.  
  
Ukyo immediately got inside her bed, like a frightened child. She pulled up the covers up to her chin and curled up between her sheets. She was still very scared. The wolf climbed up to Ukyo's bed and lied beside her. Although Ukyo was terrified, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. The fear had been so intense, that it had finished with most of Ukyo's strength. But she didn't have to worry much, because the wolf was watching over her, and it would not abandon her. It would give it's life before anything bad would befall Ukyo.  
  
But... why was the wolf protecting Ukyo? Was there any reason at all? Was it just because it wanted company? Was it some kind of angel? Or was it another thing...?  
  
When Ukyo woke up, it was 12:00 P. M. Obviously, she had missed school. But she was still alive, so it didn't really matter...  
  
The wolf was not on Ukyo's bed. She saw this, and desperately began to look for it. If the wolf was gone, then there would be no one with it's strength to match the power of the monster. Ukyo would be unprotected, and she would be at the demon's mercy.  
  
Ukyo looked for the wolf all over the house. But she didn't find it. She realized she had no means of protection whatsoever. The only thing that came to her mind, was to lock herself in her room and hide under her covers. She began to cry. She was terrified. If the monster came, it would surely tear her apart without any problems at all. So, she stayed in her room. All her crying exhausted her, and she soon fell asleep.  
  
Ukyo woke up when she heard someone knocking on her front door.  
  
"G - God..." stammered Ukyo "c - c - could it be the m - monster...?"  
  
Her question was immediately answered.  
  
"Hey, Ucchan... you there?!" Yelled Ranma, who was behind the door.  
  
Ukyo sighed relieved. She went downstairs and opened the door. Out the door, were standing Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga. The three of them stared at Ukyo, puzzled.  
  
"...Why are you still on your pajamas?" asked Akane.  
  
Ukyo sighed as she invited them in.  
  
"...You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." She said.  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at each other, even more confused. Ryoga, worried, looked at Ukyo.  
  
"...What happened Ukyo?" he asked.  
  
Ukyo sighed and sat down in a chair. She said nothing. Ranma looked at her face and asked gently:  
  
"Were you crying, Ucchan?"  
  
Ukyo closed her eyes, and nodded.  
  
"Why?" asked Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga at the same time.  
  
Ukyo didn't answer.  
  
"Ukyo, we just want to help you..." began Akane, "but if you don't talk, we won't be able to - -"  
  
"If I talk, then you'll think that I'm crazy." Interrupted Ukyo bitterly, beginning to loose her patience.  
  
Akane, surprised at Ukyo's reaction, stopped talking and bit her lip.  
  
Ranma sighed, and went next to Ukyo.  
  
"Ucchan..." he said softly "I'll believe you. I swear. No matter how incredible your story is, I'll believe you, and I'll do everything within my power to help you."  
  
Such gentle and friendly words did not convince Ukyo. She turned around, without saying anything.  
  
Ranma sighed. She looked at Akane and Ryoga and shook his head.  
  
It was 8:00 P. M. now. The last rays of the sun shone over Nerima one last time, and then it was gone.  
  
Ukyo, Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga stood quietly in Ukyo's living room. Nobody said anything. Ryoga sighed.  
  
"If we can't help you, then we shouldn't be here, right?" asked Ryoga at Ukyo.  
  
Ukyo gasped.  
  
"No! Please, don't go! Please!!" she begged, as she began to cry. Tears rolled from her eyes. "Don't leave me!!"  
  
Everyone else looked at each other, puzzled and concerned.  
  
"What's wrong??!!" asked a desperate Akane.  
  
"...Don't go..." sobbed Ukyo.  
  
"We won't leave, Ukyo!" said Ryoga, as he tried to comfort her, "but please tell us what's wrong!"  
  
As Ryoga finished his sentence, someone began to... scratch on the front door. Everyone stood quiet. Ukyo's face turned pale.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Don't open!" pleaded Ukyo "it could be the mon - -" but before she could finish her sentence, she heard whimpers... some very familiar whimpers.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Ukyo rushed at the door, and opened it. Indeed, the wolf was standing outside the door, happy to see that Ukyo was ok.  
  
Ukyo smiled and threw her arms around the wolf. The wolf licked her face over and over again. When Ukyo let go of the wolf, she turned around, and saw Akane, Ranma, and Ryoga staring at both her and the wolf in shock. Ukyo smiled at them. She petted the wolf's head and said happily:  
  
"This is the wolf we were looking for. He saved my life yesterday."  
  
"...Saved your life??" asked Ranma, even more shocked.  
  
Akane and Ryoga looked at each other.  
  
Ukyo closed her door and signaled them to sit down.  
  
"...All right... I'll tell you..." she began.  
  
She told them the whole story. Everyone listened to Ukyo's words.  
  
"...And that's what happened..." finished Ukyo.  
  
Ranma looked at the floor, in deep thought. Ryoga stared at Ukyo silently, shocked by her story. Akane stared at the wolf, trying to smile to it.  
  
"You know what's the worst part of this?" began Ranma "...that this might actually be true."  
  
Ukyo looked at Ranma puzzled.  
  
"...What do you mean?" she asked worried.  
  
"A woman disappeared yesterday." Said Akane "...a young girl..."  
  
Ukyo felt a chill run down her back.  
  
"If Ukyo is telling the truth, then we have to be very careful." Said Ryoga.  
  
Akane began to get scared.  
  
"It's very... it's very late now..." she said in a tiny voice.  
  
"It's only 8:30..." replied Ranma.  
  
"But I'm scared..." insisted Akane.  
  
Everyone was silent. Nobody spoke or moved. There was a bloodthirsty monster out there, ready to kill anyone who crossed it's path. It was very risky to go out in the darkness of the night.  
  
"...Maybe you should stay..." said Ukyo, after a long silence.  
  
"...Are you sure?" asked Ranma.  
  
Ukyo nodded.  
  
"You can call your parents and tell them..." she said.  
  
Akane smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, please!" she said before both Ranma or Ryoga could answer. They had no choice but to accept Ukyo's invitation.  
  
Ukyo smiled.  
  
"If we are all together, then there's nothing to fear!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
Akane giggled. But Ranma and Ryoga showed a doubtful expression.  
  
"If that monster is as powerful as you say, he won't have any trouble entering the house..." said Ranma.  
  
"I don't think so..." said Ukyo, giggling, as she looked at the wolf.  
  
Akane giggled along with Ukyo. Ranma looked at the wolf.  
  
"You mean that bag of fleas is going to protect us?"  
  
Ranma regretted his words as he was slapped by both Ukyo and Ryoga.  
  
"This bag of fleas saved my life." Scolded Ukyo.  
  
Ranma rubbed his head.  
  
"Ok, ok... sorry..." he said, as he looked at Ryoga angrily.  
  
"It's huge..." said Akane, as he got near it. "Can I touch him?"  
  
Ukyo shrugged.  
  
"I think so..." she said.  
  
Akane petted the wolf's head as it wagged it's tail. She giggled.  
  
When Akane stopped petting the wolf's head, it walked towards Ryoga and Ranma to sniff them both. When it was done sniffing Ranma, the wolf licked his hand. Ranma wiped the wolf's drool on his pants. When the wolf began to sniff Ryoga, it stopped and began to bark happily.  
  
Ukyo laughed.  
  
"It seems that it likes you, Ryoga!" she exclaimed.  
  
Ryoga laughed nervously.  
  
"Heh, heh... it seems that way..." he said.  
  
Obviously, the wolf recognized him by the smell. It didn't know how exactly, but it knew that by some way, the little pig had transformed into a human. And Ryoga knew it.  
  
Ukyo yawned.  
  
"Well..." she began "I suggest we all go to sleep now..."  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
Ukyo took out some sleeping bags and gave them to Ryoga, Akane, and Ranma. The wolf, Ukyo, and Akane slept in Ukyo's room, while Ranma and Ryoga slept in the living room. No one had any trouble during the night. Nobody woke up during the night. Nobody got lost in Ukyo's house in the middle of the night...  
  
At the next morning, when they all woke up, the wolf was gone. Akane, Ranma, and Ryoga began to call and look for it. But Ukyo stopped them.  
  
"It's no use." She told them "it's gone."  
  
Akane looked disappointed. Ranma looked at the ceiling in deep thought as Ryoga scratched his head trying to figure out the wolf's behavior...  
  
"But don't worry" began Ukyo "It's the third time this happens. I have a feeling that it'll return again tonight. So I'm not disappointed anymore."  
  
There was truth in those words, for Ukyo's feelings did not betray her. Indeed; the wolf did come back when the sun went down. And it left at the next morning. But it came back at night. It always came back at night.  
  
It was more than clear: the wolf would leave Ukyo when the sun rose to go and live it's life, and he would come back in the night to protect her from the evil creature. Ukyo was very happy and felt very secure with the wolf. It kept her company. And it protected her. But the question still remained in Ukyo's head: why did this wolf protect her? 


	4. Chapter 5: The Dark, Young Man

Chapter Five: The Dark, Young Man  
  
It had been three weeks since the wolf had been protecting Ukyo. Every night it returned to look after her. But one night, something happened.  
  
The sun had just went down. Night fell in Nerima. People returned to their houses. And in a dark street, the very same street were Ukyo saw the young girl's death, walked a young man.  
  
He was tall; about six feet high. He had an athletic body - similar to that of Ranma's or Ryoga's. His skin was pale. He wore a red bandanna in his head; his hair was light brown, and his eyes were... violet. A light violet that reflected an immense sadness. He walked along the street, when it began to get cold. Clouds covered the sky, and wind roared. And the young man felt an evil presence. It was approaching him. He could tell exactly were it was. The evil presence stopped, right behind the young man. This last one did not turn to face the creature. He was very scared. However, there were no signs of it. Not even in his eyes, for they only reflected sadness. He didn't shake or shiver. He just stood still, looking only to what he had in front, and he never turned around to face his back.  
  
Suddenly, the creature spoke:  
  
"Well, well... if it isn't the little traitor." It whispered in a low and malevolent voice.  
  
The young man did not move.  
  
"What do you want, son of darkness?" asked the young man, in a very stern and manly voice.  
  
The evil creature laughed.  
  
"HA, HA, HA!!... Son of darkness? Is that how you call your kind now?" asked the creature with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"You are not of my kind" answered the young man, without loosing his posture.  
  
The evil creature laughed even more.  
  
"Not of your kind? Oh, I see." Said the creature, it's words full of irony and cruelty. "You are right. I am not of the ones that believe that the sun will embrace me in it's warm rays and take me to the heavens..."  
  
"I don't believe in that either." Replied the young man.  
  
The creature cackled.  
  
"Oh? Is that so? How strange. That's what mortals believe..." it said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't think of myself as a mortal." Said the young man.  
  
The creature shook it's head.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk... You don't, eh? I always thought you thought of yourself as a mortal, since you are always looking after that girl..." the creature said.  
  
The young man said nothing.  
  
"What is it you want from her?" asked the evil creature "Do you want to... have your way with her, you filthy lad?" mocked the creature.  
  
"Unlike you, I have a pure soul." Said the young man, in a defiant tone.  
  
The creature burst out laughing.  
  
"But boy... you have no soul. You are a creature of the night. You are a son of darkness. And you have no soul at all." said the creature, and then concluded: "and I am your creator. You should be worshiping me and the ground were I step, for I forgave your pitiful life, and gave you a new one."  
  
"A new life!? A NEW LIFE??!! All you did was draw me into the arms of misery! I have been unhappy ever since you brought this hell upon me!  
  
"Ah, how I desire to once again run free through the forests... with the rays of the sun in my face... with fresh fruit in my stomach... and with all my mortal friends...  
  
Right now, they must have made their own lives. They have children... I can feel it. They will never be alone.  
  
"I know that I still have a soul, because I can still feel God. And when he talks to me in my dreams, he tells me he loves me. When I die, I'm sure I will meet him. But when will I die...?  
  
"New life?! This is not a life! This is an eternal damnation!!" yelled the young man full of anger and hatred towards the creature.  
  
The creature then hit the young man in the stomach. He fell to the ground, full of pain.  
  
"Then so be it!" roared the evil creature "THEN SO BE IT, UNGRATEFUL IMBECIL!! I will leave you to enjoy your whore! But don't get too comfortable! For I will butcher both you and her when you less expect it!"  
  
And with that threat, the creature disappeared, just as suddenly as it had come.  
  
The young man put himself on his knees, to recover his breath.  
  
"You dare call her 'whore' again... or put a finger on her... and I will rip out your heart!" he said to himself, full of rage.  
  
He got up, and kept on walking, as if nothing had happened.  
  
It was 8:00 o' clock when Ukyo said good - bye to her last costumer. She was very happy, because she had had a good day. She got a lot of A's in most of her subjects. And she had had a lot of sales. She made very good money. But it was late, and she had to close now, because the wolf could show up at any moment, and she didn't want anyone to see it.  
  
But to her misfortune, as she walked towards the door, ready to close it, a young man entered her restaurant.  
  
Ukyo was about to tell the young man to go away, but something strange about him caught her attention... not to mention the fact that Ukyo thought he was very handsome.  
  
"Welcome to Ucchan's" she greeted.  
  
The young man nodded his head and sat down. Silently, he took a look at the menu. Ukyo looked at him quietly. There was something that was not normal about this man.  
  
"What would you like to eat?" she asked, politely.  
  
It took the young man some time to answer.  
  
"I would like to have a meat okonomiyaki, please." He said coldly.  
  
Ukyo immediately began to work on it. As she did, many questions raced through her mind about the young man. She was also worried that the wolf would come in...  
  
"I haven't seen you around here..." she said as she tried to initiate a conversation.  
  
"I just got here." Replied the young man.  
  
Ukyo shrugged and took the plate with okonomiyaki to the man.  
  
"...From where?" she asked.  
  
"...Germany." said the young man.  
  
"Cool!" said Ukyo, enthusiastically, trying to cheer the young man. He said nothing.  
  
Ukyo looked at him with caution. Who was that man?  
  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
  
The young man turned his head to face her.  
  
"Does it really matter?" he asked coldly.  
  
"It's just a question, sorry." She replied, trying not to loose her temper.  
  
They both stood silent for a moment. Ukyo looked out the window, trying to look for the wolf.  
  
*It sure is taking a sweet time...* she thought, worried that something might had happened to it.  
  
Something broke her concentration. It had been the young man, who had muttered something.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
"...Wilheim." he said.  
  
Ukyo got confused.  
  
"Wilheim... Oh!" she said, realizing that was the young man's name. It sounded... familiar... but she chose to think about that later.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Wilheim. My name is Ukyo Kuonji." She said, happy that the young man was finally reacting.  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you too, miss Ukyo." He replied.  
  
Ukyo giggled.  
  
"You sound so formal. Call me Ukyo." She said.  
  
The young man smiled at Ukyo. She blushed. Seeing that she had successfully initiated a conversation with Wilheim, she asked warmly:  
  
"So, what's it like in Germany?"  
  
Wilheim looked puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Like, does it have green fields... a lot of buildings..." Ukyo paused, and then inferred: "...little sun?"  
  
Without getting angry, Wilheim answered sadly:  
  
"It's because of my skin, right?"  
  
Ukyo realized she had made a mistake.  
  
"No, no! I mean... I was just asking..." she said, trying not to piss Wilheim off. But he was not mad. He just sat there without doing anything.  
  
"I know I'm strange..." he sighed.  
  
Ukyo looked at him with concern. She knew that if she didn't say anything, Wilheim would feel very bad about himself.  
  
"No, you're not..." she began "...you're actually kind of cute." She said, blushing.  
  
Wilheim heard this, and he turned around, inevitably smiling; his face bright red. He laughed nervously.  
  
"...Thank you... So are you..." he said timidly.  
  
Ukyo giggled.  
  
"So..." she began, trying to change this subject to a more... sociable one. "How... old are you?" she asked, without accomplishing what she tried.  
  
"I'm... 17..." said Wilheim. "And you?"  
  
"I'm also 17." Replied Ukyo smiling.  
  
Wilheim smiled back, blushing.  
  
"...How long are you gonna be here in Japan?" asked Ukyo.  
  
Wilheim looked thoughtful.  
  
"I... don't know..." he answered, looking doubtful.  
  
Ukyo shrugged.  
  
"You don't know? Why?" she asked confused.  
  
Wilheim raised his head and saw Ukyo directly in her eyes. Their sights met. And when Ukyo concentrated in Wilheim's gaze, she noticed something familiar. His eyes... they reflected... sadness... and concern at the same time...  
  
"Because there's something I have to do. And I don't know how long it'll take me." He finally answered.  
  
Ukyo, who was at the moment concentrated on Wilheim's gaze, snapped out of it.  
  
"Really? What?" she asked a bit confused.  
  
Wilheim didn't answer. Instead, he took out his wallet and left his payment on the table.  
  
"Thanks for dinner..." he said as he got up from his seat and headed towards the door.  
  
Ukyo began to loose her temper. She couldn't stand people who didn't answer her questions.  
  
"Wait! You still haven't answered my question!" she demanded.  
  
Wilheim stopped at the door. He turned around and faced Ukyo. He smiled at her timidly and blushed. He chuckled nervously.  
  
"...Good - bye... miss Ukyo..." he finally said. And then he went out of the restaurant.  
  
Ukyo was a little bit puzzled. She stared at the door for a moment silently, thinking about this mysterious character... Who was he?... What was his mission?... And why his behavior like that? Ukyo didn't take long to return to the present and to find herself really pissed.  
  
She walked towards the door, and opened it with rage. She gasped when she saw that Wilheim was nowhere on sight.  
  
Ukyo heard steps. She turned to her left and saw the wolf walking towards her.  
  
"There you are, boy!" she said happily, as she hugged the wolf, and this last one began to lick her. "I was beginning to worry about you..."  
  
The wolf licked her one last time and emitted a gentle sound.  
  
"You know..." she began. "I met a boy today..."  
  
The wolf looked at her with interest.  
  
"He was very quiet... kind of cold... a little bit timid..." she said. And then she added, with a disappointing tone: "and arrogant."  
  
The wolf wagged it's tail, and gave it's paw to Ukyo. She laughed. Then they both got inside the restaurant.  
  
"Oh..." she said... "... and he was very good - looking." She added with a smile.  
  
If the wolf could laugh, he certainly would have done it.  
  
Ukyo headed to the table were Wilheim had seated to pick up his plate.  
  
"Oh, well..." she began "looks like I only have on more dish to - -" she stopped short and gasped.  
  
Where Wilheim had seated, was his dish. And so was the okonomiyaki Ukyo had prepared from him - not even touched. He didn't even take the smallest bite...  
  
The next morning, Ukyo was at school with Ranma and Akane. They were having lunch together. Ranma and Akane were talking about their training, and Ukyo had her sight lost in the horizon.  
  
"Hey, Ucchan..." began Ranma.  
  
Ukyo returned to the real world.  
  
"...Huh?" she uttered.  
  
"I asked, 'did the wolf come to your house yesterday'?" said Ranma, insistently.  
  
"Uh.. yeah, it did..." replied Ukyo.  
  
Akane looked at her, beginning to get worried.  
  
"...You all right, Ukyo?" she asked with concern.  
  
Ukyo smiled and answered quickly:  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that... something happened yesterday..." she said.  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at Ukyo worriedly.  
  
"Really? What?!" they both asked.  
  
Ukyo giggled.  
  
"Nothing bad in the first place, so don't worry..." she said, between chuckles.  
  
Ranma and Akane sighed in relief.  
  
"It's just that..." began Ukyo, trying to visualize the scene of the night before, "yesterday, when I was about to close, a boy came into the restaurant. He was very tall, very pale, and had very... strange eyes."  
  
Ukyo had now Ranma and Akane's attention. Ukyo continued:  
  
"He sat down at the table, and I talked with him. His name is Wilheim, and he is from Germany. He said he was on some kind of mission, or something. And when I asked him what his mission was about, he left without answering..." and then she concluded: "and without taking a single bite of his food..."  
  
Akane and Ranma seemed thoughtful. They were interested in Ukyo's story.  
  
"Who could this guy be...?" asked Akane.  
  
"I don't know..." replied Ukyo. "but..."  
  
"But what?" asked Akane and Ranma insistently.  
  
Ukyo smiled and turned her head away.  
  
"Never mind..." she said in a tiny voice.  
  
Akane looked at her confused. Ranma raised his eyebrow and smiled.  
  
"...Was he cute?" he asked, mocking Ukyo.  
  
For a moment, Ukyo didn't turn back her head or smiled. Then she blushed and giggled.  
  
"Yeah..." she said, turning even redder.  
  
Ranma chuckled.  
  
"Wilheim and Ukyo, sitting down a tree..." he began to sing.  
  
"Stop it, Ran - Chan!" yelled Ukyo between laughter and anger.  
  
Akane smiled. Then she asked:  
  
"You think he might go back?"  
  
Ukyo thought for a moment before answering.  
  
"To be honest, I don't know..." she said, frowning.  
  
Ukyo went to the Tendo's house to eat that evening. Ryoga was there, and she told him the whole story. Ryoga looked thoughtful.  
  
"So you think he'll go back?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Ukyo replied.  
  
Ryoga thought for a moment, and then he said:  
  
"I'll go look for him."  
  
Ukyo, Akane, and Ranma looked at Ryoga, surprised.  
  
"...What, now!?" asked Ranma.  
  
Ryoga turned around to look at Ranma and frowned.  
  
"After we eat..." he said coldly.  
  
Ranma shrugged. Ukyo giggled a bit, and then she bit her lip.  
  
"What?" asked Ryoga confused.  
  
"Nothing..." said Ukyo between laughs. She knew Ryoga would get lost before he could find anything.  
  
Ranma looked at Ukyo and smiled.  
  
"I'll go with him." He said.  
  
The sun was already down when Ryoga and Ranma were looking for Wilheim. First, they looked near Ukyo's restaurant. Then they looked in Furinkahn High. Later, they searched at the park. They were not having any luck...  
  
They were both very hungry. Luckily for them, the restaurant were Shampoo worked was just a few streets away...  
  
"Hey, Ryoga, let's stop for a snack." Ranma urged.  
  
Ryoga looked at Ranma.  
  
"I don't know, Ranma..." he said.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on, Ryoga! Wilheim will not disappear, you know?" he insisted.  
  
Ryoga frowned.  
  
"We still haven't..." he began, but got interrupted by Ranma.  
  
"We'll find that guy, don't worry." Ranma said.  
  
Ryoga sighed.  
  
"Ok." He said, unhappily.  
  
"Nihao, Ranma!" yelled Shampoo as Ranma and Ryoga entered the restaurant. She looked at Ryoga and said grinning:  
  
"The pig - boy here too?"  
  
Ryoga replied with a cold smile.  
  
At that moment, Mousse entered from the back door. He stood in front of Ranma and got into his fight stance.  
  
"Prepare yourself, Saotome! I will not let go of Shampoo that easily!" he said, challenging Ranma.  
  
"Mousse, stop!" yelled Shampoo, beginning to get angry.  
  
"Easy, boy." Began Ranma. He explained: "We're not here to fight. We came here for a snack."  
  
Shampoo smiled at him, and began to jump up and down.  
  
"Ranma going to stay here and eat! Wheee!" she wailed happily.  
  
Cologne entered from the back door and saw Ranma and Ryoga.  
  
"Hello, there son - in - law." She said.  
  
"Uh... hi." Replied Ranma.  
  
"He and Ryoga going to stay and have dinner." Said Shampoo happily.  
  
Cologne smiled at Ranma and Ryoga.  
  
"Is that so?" she asked. "Then have a seat." She invited.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga sat without having any problems. The restaurant was empty, by now.  
  
"I'll have some Chinese bread." Said Ranma smiling.  
  
Shampoo ran to the kitchen and began preparing Ranma's meal. Ryoga just stared at the table without saying anything.  
  
"What troubles you, Ryoga?" Cologne asked.  
  
"Huh...?" uttered Ryoga.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked, this time more insistently.  
  
It took a moment for Ryoga to answer.  
  
"Oh, it's just that some strange things have been happening lately..." he said. Then he turned to face Mousse and asked: "Hey, Mousse, are you feeling better?"  
  
Mousse looked puzzled for a moment, but then he knew what Ryoga was talking about.  
  
"Oh, yes. Thanks for asking." He said to Ryoga, as he turned to give cold glance at Ranma.  
  
"Do you know what did it?" asked Ryoga.  
  
Mousse shook his head. In that moment, Shampoo returned from the kitchen with the Chinese bread.  
  
"Thanks!" said Ranma, as he took a bite.  
  
Shampoo giggled. Ryoga looked at Ranma and said:  
  
"Try not to take too long Ranma."  
  
Shampoo turned at Ryoga and looked at him angrily.  
  
"Ranma take as long as he wants!" she said madly.  
  
Ryoga smiled at Shampoo nervously, trying to cover his body from any possible kicks.  
  
"It's just that we have to bee looking for somebody right now..." he said in a sweet tone.  
  
Cologne and Mousse turned to face Ryoga.  
  
"Really? Who?" asked Mousse with interest.  
  
Ryoga dropped his guard stance, as he saw that Shampoo was beginning to get interested.  
  
"A boy that Ukyo saw..." he said.  
  
Shampoo grinned.  
  
"A boy...?" she asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Yup." Answered Ranma as he swallowed his bread.  
  
"It's just that there's something strange about this man that Ukyo noticed." Began Ryoga, trying to clear any misunderstanding, "he might be related with the strange things that have been going on..."  
  
Shampoo rolled her eyes and sighed. Mousse asked:  
  
"Like the bite on my neck, and that girl disappearing the other night?"  
  
Ryoga and Ranma looked at each other.  
  
"...Yes..." said Ryoga gloomily.  
  
Mousse grinned.  
  
"Then I want to look for him too." He said.  
  
Ranma was about to say something, but Ryoga agreed, insisting they could use some help.  
  
"I go too." Said Shampoo enthusiastically.  
  
As soon as Ranma finished his snack, he, Ryoga, Mousse, and Shampoo set of to find Wilheim.  
  
"Be careful" warned Cologne before they left the restaurant, "there is something dangerous out there..."  
  
"Do you think Ukyo made it safely to her house?" Ryoga asked Ranma.  
  
Ranma smiled.  
  
"Of course." He said confidently. "After all, that wolf is taking care of her."  
  
Shampoo grabbed Ranma by the shoulder and turned him around.  
  
"Wolf?" she asked.  
  
Ranma thought it would be better to explain. And as he was telling Shampoo the whole story, Mousse stopped the group. He was looking at a young man that was leaning against wall and looking at the sky. He was very tall and had an athletic body. He also wore a red bandanna. His skin was very pale and his eyes were violet.  
  
"...How did this... Wilheim look?" Mousse asked suspiciously.  
  
Ranma, Ryoga, and Shampoo looked at each other and nodded. The group then went to meet the young man.  
  
As he saw them coming, Wilheim smiled and turned to face them.  
  
"Hi." He saluted the group, as he gave his warmest smile towards them.  
  
All of them smiled and greeted him back.  
  
"It's a nice night, isn't it?" Wilheim said as he looked at the sky.  
  
Ranma nodded and said:  
  
"It sure is."  
  
Shampoo, who wanted to end the thing quickly, popped out the question without delay:  
  
"Excuse me, sir... you mister Wilheim?"  
  
Ranma, Ryoga, and Mousse looked at Shampoo, surprised. Wilheim laughed and answered:  
  
"Yes, that's me."  
  
Ranma, Ryoga, and Mousse looked at Wilheim, even more surprised. How could he react so simply at that question?  
  
"You wanted to ask me something...?" Wilheim inferred.  
  
Ranma snapped out of it, and introduced him and the other three.  
  
"Well, yes..." he cleared his throat, "First of all, I would like to introduce myself and my friends: my name is Ranma Saotome, this is Ryoga Hibiki, Mousse, and Shampoo." He said.  
  
Wilheim chuckled.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I guess there's no point in introducing myself, since you already know my name..." he said, smiling. "By the way... how do you know my name?" he asked, stopping his smiling.  
  
Ranma looked at Shampoo.  
  
*Darn.* he thought. *She ruined my strategy...*  
  
Ryoga stepped forward and talked:  
  
"You see, we all know this girl, Ukyo Kuonji. You were in her restaurant yesterday, remember?"  
  
Wilheim smiled once more.  
  
"I sure do." He said. "But that doesn't lead us to anything..."  
  
Mousse interfered:  
  
"She asked us to look for you."  
  
Wilheim got puzzled.  
  
"...Why?" he asked, confused.  
  
*Uh - oh.* thought Ranma. He didn't come prepared with an argument to answer to that question. After all, Ukyo had sent no one to look for Wilheim; Ranma and Ryoga had come by their own free - will and Mousse and Shampoo joined the quest, also by their own free - will. However, Ryoga knew how to answer the question.  
  
"She got very confused when you left without eating..." he said confidently. And then he ended: "and she claims that you didn't answer a question of hers."  
  
Wilheim crossed his arms and took a deep breath.  
  
"About the okonomiyaki..." he began "I wasn't hungry. About the question... what I'm doing here is nobody's business." He answered coldly.  
  
A chill ran down Ryoga's back as he heard this answer. Ranma and Mousse looked at Wilheim cautiously, expecting anything. However, Shampoo asked:  
  
"Do you think Ukyo pretty?"  
  
Ryoga, Ranma, and Mousse dropped their jaws as they heard this very... inopportune question. But before they could tell Shampoo anything, Wilheim answered, without exactly thinking about it:  
  
"She is the most beautiful angel that has walked on the surface of the Earth." As he finished saying this, he immediately realized his mistake and covered his mouth with his hand and turned as red as a grown tomato.  
  
*Ouch...* he thought.  
  
Everyone turned to give Wilheim a surprised glance. He chuckled nervously.  
  
"Well..." he began, still blushing, "I have to go..."  
  
He turned around and began to walk away, but Ryoga reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
"Hold on..." he said firmly.  
  
Wilheim turned around and faced Ryoga. His face had returned to his normal, pale color. Ryoga didn't want to have a fight, so he watched his words. After all, Wilheim looked very powerful.  
  
"What are you really doing here?" Ryoga asked, without loosing his posture.  
  
Ranma, Mousse, and Shampoo contemplated the scene, without moving. However, they were all very alert, because if Wilheim dared to raise his fist against Ryoga, they wold all attack him at the same time.  
  
"I told you..." Wilheim replied coldly. "you don't mind."  
  
Ryoga stared at him for a little longer. Then he asked:  
  
"Ok. At least tell me: are you trying to kill somebody?"  
  
The question shocked Ranma, Mousse, and Shampoo. However, Wilheim turned his face away, and replied with a very sad voice:  
  
"I'm trying not to."  
  
Ryoga got confused by Wilheim's answer. This last one turned back to face Ryoga and added:  
  
"Don't worry, I won't kill anyone. All I can tell you is that I'm here to... protect someone."  
  
Relieved by Wilheim's answer, Ryoga let go of Wilheim's shoulder.  
  
"...So you won't kill anyone..." he insisted.  
  
Wilheim smiled sadly at Ryoga and the rest of the group.  
  
"I swear." He said. "...Good - bye."  
  
And with this being said, Wilheim turned around and began to run. He was incredibly fast. Not Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse, or Shampoo tried to persue him. They decided to let him be.  
  
"...He pretty fast..." Shampoo said.  
  
"What a strange guy..." murmured Mousse.  
  
"At least we know he's not dangerous..." said Ranma.  
  
They stood there, quietly. Nobody said anything. Wilheim definitely had something strange in his hands. But what could that be?  
  
After thinking of a possible answer, they all decided to go home and rest. They agreed they would all look for Wilheim again. They needed to know who he wanted to protect... and from what.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga got back to the Tendo's place at 10:00 P. M. Mousse and Shampoo got back to their homes at the same hour. When Ranma and Ryoga entered in the living room, they found a worried Akane.  
  
"What happened? Where were you guys?" she asked desperately.  
  
Ryoga tried to calm Akane down, while Ranma picked up the phone and dialed Ukyo's number.  
  
"...Hello?" answered Ukyo.  
  
"Hi Ucchan." Replied Ranma.  
  
"Oh, hi Ran - Chan!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Ranma tried to think of what exactly was he going to say. However, he was taking a bit long...  
  
"...How are you?" he asked. It was not what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Ukyo about him, Ryoga, Mousse, and Shampoo meeting Wilheim. But that would give him time to think.  
  
"Fine! The wolf got here about an hour ago. I was beginning to worry about him." She answered happily.  
  
"Seems like you've had a fine day..." said Ranma. His voice had acquired now a very serious tone.  
  
"...What's wrong, Ranma?" asked Ukyo, concerned.  
  
Ranma just blurted it out:  
  
"Ryoga and I found Wilheim about two hours ago."  
  
Ukyo said nothing for a moment.  
  
"...Really?" she finally asked, beginning to get interested.  
  
"Yeah." Ranma said.  
  
Ukyo stood silent again. She wanted to ask many questions. She didn't know were to start from.  
  
"...So... what do you think of him?" she asked. Though she wanted to sound indifferent, her voice revealed curiosity.  
  
Ranma thought of the best way to describe Wilheim.  
  
"He seems like a nice person, but he is very... strange. " he said.  
  
"...Strange?" asked Ukyo, confused.  
  
"Yeah..." said Ranma.  
  
Ukyo sighed. She was hoping Ranma would answer something else...  
  
"...What did you... talk about?" asked Ukyo, still curious.  
  
Ranma tried to tell Ukyo how the conversation with Wilheim was. He omitted some details, such as Ryoga questioning Wilheim and this last one revealing his thoughts about Ukyo.  
  
"Oh..." said Ukyo, sounding disappointed.  
  
Ranma noticed Ukyo's disappointment.  
  
"Well, what did you want me to tell you? I've said everything." He said, in a complaining tone.  
  
Ukyo sighed and asked, without thinking:  
  
"Did he say something about me?" she knew that she had made a mistake. However, she did not even try to take it back.  
  
Ranma got a bit confused... he didn't want to reveal what Wilheim had said.  
  
"Well... actually... no." He finally said.  
  
Ukyo sighed again, even more disappointed.  
  
"But I think he likes you." Ranma said, trying to cheer Ukyo.  
  
Ukyo stood silent for a moment and then she giggled nervously.  
  
"What makes you think that?" she asked, eager for some good news.  
  
*Damn.* Ranma thought. Now he had to think of something to say to Ukyo, so she would take the bait.  
  
"Umm..." he stammered.  
  
Ukyo growled. She was loosing her patience. And Ranma was still thinking of something credible to tell her. Finally, he knew what to say:  
  
"Well, each time we mentioned your name, he smiled."  
  
Ukyo giggled. Ranma raised his eyebrow and said, chuckling:  
  
"And he also giggled, just like you."  
  
Ukyo understood what Ranma was trying to say.  
  
"No, jackass!" she answered, trying to sound offended. "I wanted you to tell me of what he said about the way I reacted when he did not answer my question."  
  
Ranma stopped his laughing. It took him a while to do that...  
  
"Well..." he said, trying not to laugh again, "he said that what he is doing here is nobody's business."  
  
"You told me that already, stupid!" said Ukyo, angrily.  
  
Ranma held his laughter. He knew his life was in danger.  
  
"About your reaction... he said nothing." He said.  
  
Ukyo made a sound. She was not satisfied.  
  
"Oh, man...!" complained Ranma. "Alright, Ukyo. He really liked the way you reacted, ok?!" he said, angrily.  
  
Ukyo made another sound. She was mad. Ranma immediately realized he had made a mortal mistake.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said without loosing time.  
  
"Whatever..." grumbled Ukyo.  
  
"Really..." said Ranma in a tiny voice.  
  
Ukyo sighed, and interrupted him:  
  
"So he said nothing about what he does, or anything?" she asked, trying to cool down.  
  
"Not a thing..." replied Ranma.  
  
"Oh, well..." she said. "Good - bye, then." And then she hung up, without letting Ranma answer.  
  
Ranma hung up the phone and looked at the floor, worried.  
  
"How I'm I gonna tell her what Wilheim said?" he asked himself. "I'll have to think of something..." he said.  
  
Ranma then took some steps towards the kitchen to get a snack. He disappeared through the door, saying:  
  
"And I'm going to get my butt kicked on Monday..."  
  
The next night, it was raining, and it was cold. Ukyo had a rough day. It was 7:00 P. M. and Ukyo wanted to close early. But as she walked towards the door to close it, a young lad came inside. Ukyo recognized him immediately.  
  
Wilheim entered at the restaurant without saying a word. He sat down in a chair and picked up the menu.  
  
Ukyo wanted Wilheim to start some kind of conversation, but he emitted no sound at all. Ukyo didn't really know what to say. She wanted to scold Wilheim for leaving the other night the way he did, but she didn't want things to become hostile.  
  
"Are you hungry tonight?" she asked, trying to keep things at ease.  
  
"...A little." Wilheim answered dryly.  
  
Ukyo sighed, as she was beginning to get upset. She knew she had to get her feelings off her chest before she would burst.  
  
"About the other night..." she began "you could've answered my question, and I wouldn't be so piss-"  
  
"Didn't Ryoga and the others tell you anything?" Wilheim interrupted harshly.  
  
Ukyo bit her lip. She looked away and tried to stay calm. She wasn't angry anymore. Wilheim was beginning to scare her.  
  
Wilheim handed the menu to Ukyo and signaled the food he wanted to eat. Ukyo began to work on her okonomiyaki. She knew she had to talk to Wilheim, but she had to do things smoothly and slowly. If anything went wrong, only God knew what would happen.  
  
"Listen..." she began, in a calm tone of voice "I already know what your answer was going to be..."  
  
"...So what's the problem?" Wilheim asked.  
  
"That..." Ukyo continued "You didn't answer me, and I hate when people do that..."  
  
Silence filled the room for a few moments. Ukyo looked at Wilheim. He was looking at the table, without moving.  
  
"...I apologize" he finally muttered.  
  
Ukyo sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank you..." she said. "That's all I wanted to hear..."  
  
Wilheim raised his sight and looked at Ukyo. Then he smiled.  
  
Seeing that the tension had dropped, Ukyo sighed in relief once more, and then she tried to talk to Wilheim.  
  
"So, what do you think of Ranma and Ryoga?" she asked, smiling.  
  
Wilheim looked at her again and returned the smile.  
  
"They look nice... especially this Ryoga character..." he answered.  
  
Ukyo giggled.  
  
"He does pretty stupid things sometimes... but he is a very good friend..." she said, as she handed Wilheim his dinner...  
  
"I envy you. You have four good friends." Wilheim said quietly.  
  
Ukyo looked puzzled.  
  
"...Four?" she asked.  
  
Wilheim looked at her.  
  
"...Yeah, four..." he answered, getting confused.  
  
Ukyo ignored the fact that Mousse and Shampoo had gone with Ranma and Ryoga.  
  
"...Ranma, Ryoga... and who are the other two?" she asked, this time even more puzzled.  
  
"Uh, Mousse and Shampoo..." he said.  
  
Ukyo rolled her eyes.  
  
"Those two must've gone with them..." she said unhappily.  
  
Wilheim lost track of the whole thing.  
  
"...Aren't they your friends?" he asked.  
  
"Not really..." Ukyo replied. "I barely know Mousse and Shampoo is a pain in the fanny."  
  
Wilheim laughed.  
  
"Well, she sure was a bit... indiscrete..." he said between laughs.  
  
"Really? What did she ask?" asked Ukyo with interest.  
  
Wilheim opened his eyes widely and swallowed. He remembered his little mistake.  
  
"Uh..." he muttered. Ukyo stared at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well, she... she..." he stammered. He had to find something to say.  
  
"Oh, never mind." Said Ukyo smiling. "It's not like I'm dying to know what Shampoo did."  
  
Wilheim laughed nervously.  
  
"I get it... So, what did they tell you?" he asked, still nervous.  
  
Ukyo took a minute to answer.  
  
"Not much... just that they met you..." she said, shrugging.  
  
Wilheim raised his eyebrow.  
  
"...Are you sure?" he insisted.  
  
"Yeah..." Ukyo said giggling. "What, am I being interrogated, or something like that?"  
  
Wilheim chuckled in relief.  
  
"No... not at all..." he said. He knew that if Ranma or Ryoga had said to her what he said, then she wouldn't react like that.  
  
Ukyo glanced at the clock. It was 7:30 P. M. Wilheim noticed this.  
  
"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked.  
  
Ukyo smiled.  
  
"Actually, yes." She answered. "My friend."  
  
Wilheim looked at Ukyo with interest.  
  
"Your friend?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah..." she said. "But it's still early. He always gets here between 9:00 and 10:00 P. M."  
  
Wilheim sighed and turned his sight at the table.  
  
"...Always?" he asked.  
  
Ukyo nodded.  
  
"He's my wolf pet." She said, proudly.  
  
Wilheim smiled and looked at Ukyo.  
  
"Really? A wolf?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"Yes..." replied Ukyo in a serious tone.  
  
Wilheim kept on smirking and looked out the window.  
  
"...That's good." He said, sighing.  
  
Ukyo stared at Wilheim without saying anything for a moment.  
  
"You believe me?" she asked enthusiastically.  
  
Wilheim nodded.  
  
"I've seen a wolf." He said.  
  
Ukyo giggled.  
  
"He's very cute. He looks after me." She said happily.  
  
Wilheim chuckled.  
  
"So, what's his name?" he asked.  
  
Ukyo opened her eyes widely and looked at the floor.  
  
"I... I don't know..." she said in a tiny voice. "I haven't thought of one."  
  
Wilheim smiled.  
  
"You know, I look at him very often..." he said. Ukyo raised her head and his sight met with that of Wilheim's. "I call him Sigfried."  
  
Ukyo smiled.  
  
"Really? Sigfried?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Yep." He reaffirmed, smiling.  
  
Ukyo jumped up and down happily, as she sang:  
  
"I know the wolf's name! I know the wolf's name!"  
  
Wilheim's eyes shimmered, as he saw Ukyo.  
  
*She's so cute...* he thought.  
  
Blushing, he smiled and turned his head away.  
  
Ukyo stopped her jumping and faced Wilheim.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, still smiling. She knew there was nothing to worry about, since she saw that Wilheim had a huge smile on his face.  
  
Wilheim's face returned to it's normal color.  
  
"Nothing..." he said, trying to stop smiling, but failing in the attempt.  
  
Ukyo giggled.  
  
"Come on!" she insisted "you can tell me!"  
  
"It's nothing...!" Wilheim answered, chuckling.  
  
Ukyo shrugged and smiled at Wilheim.  
  
It was 7:45 P. M. now. Ukyo glanced at the clock and saw the time. Wilheim noticed this same action for the second time. He turned his head to face Ukyo and said:  
  
"It's a little late, I suppose. I must go..."  
  
Ukyo immediately ran to the door, and blocked the way out.  
  
"Oh, no!" she protested. "You're not going anywhere until you finish your di-"  
  
Ukyo stopped short as she saw that Wilheim's plate was empty.  
  
"When did you eat it!?" she demanded.  
  
Wilheim smiled, and answered:  
  
"I tend to take big bites at my food..."  
  
Ukyo made a playful grumble. Wilheim laughed as he heard it and asked kindly:  
  
"I'm I excused to leave the restaurant?"  
  
Ukyo giggled and invited Wilheim out of the restaurant.  
  
"Have a nice night!" Ukyo said as she opened the door. Wilheim stepped out of the restaurant, and before he walked away, he made a vow, and he said:  
  
"Sweet dreams, Miss Ukyo..."  
  
Ukyo almost laughed her head off as she heard this. She then stood up straight and with her most serious tone of voice she answered:  
  
"You too, Mister Wilheim!"  
  
Wilheim laughed and shook his head as he walked away from the restaurant. Ukyo then closed the door. She was still giggling.  
  
"...That went a lot better than I thought..." she said to herself.  
  
When he was sure Ukyo wasn't seeing him, Wilheim reached to his pocket, and pulled out the okonomiyaki. He then dropped it in a garbage can near Ukyo's restaurant. 


	5. Chapter 6: The Revelation

Chapter Six: The Revelation.  
  
Ukyo, Akane, and Ranma were having lunch at their usual place on Monday. Although none talked, Ranma and Akane could see that Ukyo was in a very good mood. She had a big smile on her face, and she had been very friendly during the day.  
  
"What's up with you, Ucchan?" asked Ranma.  
  
Ukyo signaled Ranma to wait for her to swallow her food.  
  
"Not much." She answered.  
  
"Then what are you so happy about?" asked Akane.  
  
Ukyo turned to face Akane. Both her and Ranma were very curious. They wanted to know the cause of Ukyo's good mood.  
  
"Well..." began Ukyo, "on Saturday, Wilheim came to my restaurant. I talked with him about the way that I felt about him. At first, he was scary, since he responded my questions very coldly... but then, he apologized, and everything ended fine... we talked about Ranma and Ryoga meeting him... Oh! And he told me what the wolf's name is!"  
  
Ranma and Akane opened their eyes widely.  
  
"Really? What is it?" asked Akane interested.  
  
"Sigfried." Replied Ukyo happily.  
  
Ranma made a face of disgust.  
  
"Sigfried?!?!" he blurted out. "What kind of a name is Sigfried for a wolf?"  
  
Ukyo looked at him, slightly pissed off. But, she kept herself calm, and answered:  
  
"I think Sigfried is a cool name. I think Sigfried was a magician, or something..."  
  
Akane nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Sigfried is a nice name." She said.  
  
Ranma shook his head.  
  
"I agree, it is a cool name, but I wouldn't name a pet 'Sigfried'..." he said.  
  
Ukyo shrugged and looked away. And the unsettling silence then showed itself. Ranma was feeling very uncomfortable, since he was the one that had the last word. He liked to win arguments, but not when the other person or persons were there, without saying anything. Besides, Ranma was in mortal danger, because if Ukyo remembered the phone conversation she and Ranma had had on Friday, that would surely be the end of it.  
  
"You're mad, Ukyo?" asked Ranma, trying to hide his fear.  
  
Ukyo turned to face him.  
  
"...No." she answered indifferently.  
  
Ranma got a bit puzzled, and then kept on eating.  
  
A few seconds later, the forever - lost boy Ryoga joined Ukyo, Ranma, and Akane. As Ryoga walked towards them, they could see he was full of dirt, and very tired. Breathing heavily, Ryoga sat down next to Akane, and said hello.  
  
"What happened Ryoga?" asked Akane, concerned.  
  
Ryoga blushed.  
  
"I got lost in the park..." he answered in a tiny voice.  
  
Ranma smirked and looked away. Ukyo giggled.  
  
"Just what I told Wilheim:..." she began, but was interrupted by Ryoga, who finished the sentence:  
  
"That I do pretty stupid things sometimes, but I'm a nice guy." He said, grinning.  
  
Ukyo opened her eyes widely and moved closer to Ryoga.  
  
"How did you know what was I going to say?"  
  
Ryoga's smile grew bigger. He then blushed, when Akane turned to face him with a smile. Ryoga looked away shyly and answered:  
  
"I talked with Wilheim yesterday. I saw him wandering near here..."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Ryoga. He had caught their interest. Especially Ukyo's.  
  
"What did you talk about?" asked Ukyo, curious.  
  
Ryoga shrugged and began:  
  
"Well, first of all I apologized about me being rude the other day. He accepted my apology, and we shook hands. It seems that he has no one... no family, no friends... no one. But he keeps going on. He looks kind of sad, at first, but when you start talking to him, his sadness fades away... Anyway, he talked to me about Ukyo and him meeting on Saturday. He says that he sees a very lovely person in Ukyo..."  
  
Ukyo smiled and blushed. Akane turned to look at her, and she giggled. Ranma smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Anyway..." Ryoga continued "he is very wise. And it seems that there's a lot of a poet in him..." Ryoga kept silent for a moment, and then he concluded: "he is a very nice guy."  
  
Ranma turned to face Ukyo and asked with a low, sensual voice:  
  
"You like poetry, don't you, Ucchan?"  
  
Ukyo turned to look at Ranma in the eyes, and looked at him with fury. But this glance didn't last more than two seconds. Ukyo smiled, and blushing, she turned her face away.  
  
"Ok..." she said, "the guy is very cute. What can I do about it?"  
  
"Well..." Ranma replied, in his most serious tone of voice, but making a very playful face "maybe you can invite him to spend the night to take the wolf's place in taking care of you..."  
  
Ukyo burst out laughing, as she playfully kicked Ranma.  
  
"You're sick!!!" she wailed between laughs.  
  
Ryoga and Akane couldn't help but to laugh as well.  
  
The week went on as usual. Except that Ryoga made a map by himself to get to Furinkahn, and, although he made a two hour walk, he always got there.  
  
Time flew, and the weekend came.  
  
It was Friday. Ukyo had just closed her restaurant. It was 8:30 P. M. and the wolf was still missing. In fact, Ukyo did not notice, since she went to bed very early, but the wolf hadn't showed up the day before.  
  
Ukyo felt insecure. And she was worried about the wolf.  
  
"Were could it be?" she asked herself as she looked at the clock.  
  
The sky was clear, and light filled the city still. The stars shimmered in beautiful motions. The air was clean and fresh. But there was something that wasn't right.  
  
Ukyo gathered all her courage and said to herself:  
  
"I'm going to look for it."  
  
Ukyo had looked for the wolf for over half an hour. And there was no sign of it.  
  
"Sigfried!" she called, on top of her lungs.  
  
She had checked all the possible places it could be... except for the street in which she saw the demon.  
  
Ukyo stood still before entering the street. She took out her giant spatula, and walked very slowly towards the street.  
  
As Ukyo got closer, she remembered the demon kneeling beside the girl's body, and licking the blood on the ground. She remembered it's red eyes, and it's huge fangs. It's mouth dripping with flesh blood. It's immense body when it stood up. It's huge wings moving when it went after her. The thought of the gargoyle - like demon made Ukyo shiver. She swallowed, and kept on walking, carefully.  
  
"Sigfried?" she called, but her words came out in a tiny whisper.  
  
A familiar figure appeared behind Ukyo.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked the figure.  
  
Ukyo turned around very slowly. Her eyes reflected fear. She was almost petrified. Her mouth dried almost immediately. Her heart started beating so loudly, and so quickly, that the creature standing behind her heard it. She could barely stay on her feet. She grabbed her weapon so tight, and so firmly, that she cut herself, and her blood began to drip on the pavement. She moved her lips slowly as if she were trying to say something, but no sound came out.  
  
When Ukyo finally faced the creature, she let out a relieved moan.  
  
Wilheim was standing firmly in front of her. Ukyo was about to tell him something, but she swallowed her words. Something was not right.  
  
Wilheim had a strange - looking sword in his right hand, and his face reflected indifference.  
  
Ukyo's fear returned. Her mouth dried again, and she took some steps back.  
  
"...W - What are you going to do to me?" she asked, full of fear.  
  
Wilheim raised his hand to silence her. He looked at both directions. Then he walked towards Ukyo.  
  
Ukyo's breathing got heavy and fast. She took some more steps back, and she assumed a fighting position. Wilheim stopped when he saw this.  
  
The wind began to blow, and Wilheim and Ukyo stood looking at each other without moving. Ukyo was scared. She held even more firmly to her spatula. This made the cuts on her hands bigger, and every drop of blood ran from her hands to the end of her weapon. The only noise that could be heard was Ukyo's beating heart, and her blood dripping on the ground.  
  
Wilheim had his eyes fixed on Ukyo. His face factions reflected nothing. However, his eyes reflected an immense concern.  
  
"...What are you doing here? It's dangerous..." Wilheim said gently.  
  
Ukyo did not answer. She kept on breathing rapidly, without moving. Her chest was about to burst. She moved her lips slowly. No sound came out. However, Wilheim understood what Ukyo was trying to ask. *What are you going to do to me?*  
  
"I'm going to take you home." He said, even more gently than before.  
  
Ukyo didn't move still. A lot of thoughts crossed her mind. Her fear was about to drive her mad. And in her head, a question wandered. *'Where is 'home'?*  
  
"YOUR home." Said Wilheim.  
  
Wind blew hard. It got cold. And Ukyo felt the terrible presence she had felt those unforgettable nights... the presence of the demon. It was coming from behind her. Ukyo moaned, full of fear. Tears began to fill her eyes. Everything went black. She could see nothing; fear wouldn't let her. Her chest hurt so bad, she was about to fall unconscious. And in her mind, she saw the creature, once again. The demon. The gargoyle - like creature that was about to kill her.  
  
"Very good, boy..." said the creature in a hoarse voice. "Thank you for keeping the girl here. I will take it from here, with your permission..."  
  
Ukyo saw the world once more, and she focused her sight on Wilheim. His eyes reflected an immense anger. He gritted his teeth, and raised his sword. He wasn't looking at Ukyo; he was looking at what was behind her. He walked towards Ukyo, and put himself in front of her. And with a voice, that was not human, with a frightening and intimidating voice, he yelled:  
  
"Over my dead body, Magnus!!!"  
  
And with this, he lunged himself against the creature.  
  
Ukyo felt a hard blow behind her, and she fell to the ground. Her hands stained it with blood. She looked around. And she couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
Wilheim had engaged battle with the creature. He was fighting with all his strength. Ukyo could feel it. He was furious. And he would protect her at all cost.  
  
Ukyo stood up, and took a few steps back, and saw the fight, full of fear.  
  
Wilheim was the first to score a hit. With his left fist, he punched the creature on it's jaw. It's head went back in a swift motion. With amazing speed, Wilheim kicked the creature's stomach. The body of the demon contrasted itself, and blood came out of it's mouth. Wilheim then attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks. The creature's body moved to and fro. Wilheim swung his sword, and opened a large wound on the creature's chest. The demon let out a long, terrifying scream, and fell to the ground. Wilheim leaped forward, with his sword above his head, to deliver the final blow. But then, something terrible happened. The creature dodged the sword, and with it's sharp claws, struck Wilheim in the stomach. Wilheim opened his eyes widely, and let out a low groan just before he received the same flurry of punches and kicks that he had dished out. However, the demon's movements were faster, and the blows were more powerful. When the creature finished, Wilheim stood with his head low, and his body curved. He was severely injured, and he bled from his head to his feet. His eyes reflected the horrible defeat. The battle had ended as quickly as it started in Wilheim's loss. The creature then grabbed Wilheim's arm, and started to pull it. The creature was going to tear him apart, limb by limb. The pain was unbearable. Wilheim let out a long wail.  
  
"ARGHHH!!" he screamed. "UKYO.... SAVE YOURSELF!!!!"  
  
Ukyo's fear was suddenly gone. It had been replaced by a blind fury. That night, when the demon had killed the girl, Ukyo had done nothing. She had been paralyzed with fear. Now, the demon was about to kill Wilheim in the same way. Ukyo would not allow that.  
  
Her eyes were full of tears, and the blood coming from her hand's cuts suddenly stopped. She threw herself toward the creature, with a scream full of anger and hatred.  
  
"DIE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" she wailed.  
  
The creature glanced at Ukyo just in time to receive a tremendous blow from her spatula. The creature let go of Wilheim's arm, and it's body bent itself in an inhuman form. Before the creature could hit the ground, it's stomach was kicked by a roundhouse coming from Ukyo. The demon spitted blood. And finally, Ukyo gave the creature another blow with her spatula in the head. This final attack sent the creature spinning in the air, and then it hit the ground.  
  
Before any other actions could be taken, by either Ukyo or the demon, Wilheim grabbed Ukyo's arm, and started running as fast as he could.  
  
Ukyo felt a strong pain coming from her arm. Her feet didn't even touch the floor. Wilheim was running as fast and swiftly as the wind. Before Ukyo could notice, she and Wilheim were back at her restaurant, just outside her door.  
  
"Get in!! Once we get inside, we're safe!!" said Wilheim, as he opened the door.  
  
Ukyo nodded, and got inside, along with Wilheim. Once they were inside, they felt the creature as it approached the restaurant. And then, full of anger, it cursed Wilheim and Ukyo, and then it disappeared.  
  
Wilheim walked toward one of the chairs, and took a seat. Ukyo wiped her tears, and sighed in relief. Then, she remembered that Wilheim was terribly injured.  
  
"Don't worry!" she began, "I'll get some banda-"  
  
She stopped short as she saw that Wilheim was only stained with blood... but there was not even the slightest wound in him.  
  
Ukyo walked toward him, and examined him. His shirt was all shred, the same as his pants. He was covered up in his blood. But a wound... not a sign.  
  
"No cuts..." she whispered, astonished, as she looked at Wilheim's stomach.  
  
She raised her sight to look at him in the eyes. Ukyo was even more surprised, when she saw Wilheim's face.  
  
He was crying. Tears were rolling down his face... bloody tears.  
  
"Oh... my... God..." she muttered.  
  
Wilheim looked away, and covered his face with both hands. Ukyo took some steps back. No one said nothing for a moment. Ukyo couldn't breathe. All that could be heard in the room, was Wilheim's breathing. He breathed in a way that was not human. How did Ukyo know? She could not tell. But one thing was clear to her: the man that was standing in front of her was not human.  
  
Ukyo finally broke the silence:  
  
"...Who are you?" she asked, her voice was almost a whisper.  
  
Wilheim didn't lift his head from his hands.  
  
"I am Wilheim..." he replied. "The appropriate question would be: 'What are you?' And yes... I'm not human... I'm a vampire." He concluded.  
  
Ukyo gasped, as she reached for the door. Wilheim felt this, and he raised his head from his hands. His face was stained with his bloody tears. His eyes, reflected fear, concern, and an immense sadness.  
  
"But I'm not going to hurt you..." he said, desperate.  
  
Ukyo stopped. He looked at Wilheim in the eyes. She felt that he was being sincere. She decided to listen carefully to what Wilheim wanted to say.  
  
"...You asked me the other night, what was I doing here..." he began. "Well... here's my answer: I'm here to protect you. That creature, Magnus, wants to turn you into a vampire. And I don't want that to happen to you. So I'm here to look after you." He concluded. His eyes were still full of blood.  
  
Ukyo didn't know what to say. She moved very slowly toward another chair, and sat down. She was very impressed. Wilheim was a vampire. He was there to protect her. But why now? Why not when the monster had attacked the girl? Why not when it chased her home, and the wolf looked after her that night?  
  
Then the thought struck Ukyo's mind. The demon had cursed both Ukyo and Wilheim that night. And the same night of the girl's murder, the demon had cursed Ukyo, and... another name...  
  
"...You are Sigfried." She said finally.  
  
Wilheim nodded.  
  
"Yes..." he said, almost in a whisper. "I'm the wolf."  
  
Ukyo's muscles, that were very tense at the moment, relaxed. She calmed down. She now knew Wilheim would not harm her. He had been protecting her since the beginning.  
  
"Why me?" she asked, as she turned to face Wilheim.  
  
Wilheim looked at Ukyo. Tears kept on rolling down his face.  
  
"Because he thought that you would serve him." He said. "You're very powerful, Ukyo. That's why he wants you."  
  
Ukyo thought for a moment. If that was the truth, then why had the creature let her escape that night in the alley?  
  
"Then why didn't he take me that night, when I was all alone?" she asked.  
  
"That... was me." Said Wilheim. "Magnus usually wanders in that alley. If you stayed there long, you could've been turned into a..." he stopped and he buried his face in his hands again.  
  
Ukyo thought again. If it had been Wilheim, why had she felt that fear, that only came to her when the creature was around?  
  
"But, why could I feel that presence? That's... the creature's evil presence... not yours..." she asked insistently.  
  
"That's the presence you feel when we vampires turn into gargoyles..." answered Wilheim. His words were muffled by his hands.  
  
Ukyo sighed and looked at the table. She was still scared. But she knew Wilheim was saying the truth. But she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Listen..." said Wilheim as his voice was starting to break, "if you want me to go, I'll leave. I'll understand if you-"  
  
"NO!!" interrupted Ukyo, "I don't want you to go!! Please! I'm so scared... please stay with me. Besides, if you go out, it'll kill you! PLEASE!!"  
  
Wilheim and Ukyo looked at each other. Ukyo had now started crying as well. And in Wilheim's face, a smile was formed. It was the sweetest and most tender smile Ukyo had ever seen. It was the smile of an undead creature... however, it looked more like the smile of an innocent, lost boy.  
  
Ukyo smiled as well. It was the most beautiful and sensual smile Wilheim had ever seen. It was the smile of a scared woman... however, it reflected affection and courage.  
  
Then they both ran to each other and threw their arms around each other. Their mutual sobbing filled the room. They started to stop their crying, but the more they tried, the more they cried. Finally, a moment came were they let go off each other, and smiled to each other once again. A thought came to Ukyo's mind... *Wilheim and I... man and woman... vampire and human...*  
  
However, Wilheim was not paying attention to what Ukyo was thinking, luckily. It is well - known that vampires can read minds. He was mesmerized by her beauty, and his eyes reflected it. It happened to him, after fifty long years. He had fallen in love.  
  
"We'd... better go upstairs..." said Ukyo, blushing.  
  
Wilheim nodded. As they were going upstairs, the thought came to Ukyo.  
  
"How can you be so sure that Magnus won't cross that door?" she asked, beginning to get scared.  
  
Wilheim glanced at the door and smiled gently.  
  
"Some vampires..." he answered "evil ones that have dedicated their lives to 'serve' Satan, such as Magnus... are easily hurt by crucifixes and holy water... and, in case you haven't noticed, I left a crucifix behind a curtain..." 


	6. Chapter 7: Wilheim's Story

Once more, I don't owe any of the Ranma ½ characters. They are property of Rumiko Takahashi. And the story about Cain was taken from the "Vampire, Dark Ages" book (the RPG game).  
  
Chapter Seven: Wilheim's Story  
  
Ukyo and Wilheim were upstairs. Ukyo was changing to go to bed, inside the bathroom, and Wilheim was sitting on a sofa, waiting for her.  
  
"Will you go in the morning?" asked Ukyo to Wilheim, from the bathroom.  
  
"I have to." He answered.  
  
"Why don't you stay in the storage room? No light enters there..." she offered.  
  
Wilheim stayed quiet for a few seconds. Then, he smiled to himself.  
  
"If it's not too much trouble... I would like to..." he said, accepting.  
  
"No trouble at all." said Ukyo, giggling.  
  
She went out of the bathroom with her pajamas on. Wilheim looked at her, and turned his sight away almost immediately. His face turned red.  
  
"What...? You've seen me this way before, remember?" said Ukyo, smiling.  
  
"Yes, but I was in a wolf's shape..." answered Wilheim, still blushing.  
  
Ukyo chuckled, and quickly got herself into bed.  
  
Wilheim's face returned to normal, and he got the sofa closer to the bed. Ukyo turned off the lights. Darkness filled the room. Nor Ukyo or Wilheim could see anything.  
  
"Good night." She said.  
  
"Sweet dreams..." said Wilheim.  
  
"I'll try..." said Ukyo, sighing.  
  
Silence filled the room. Ukyo had a rough day, without mentioning the encounter with Magnus, and she was exhausted. However, she was not sleepy. She started to move again, and again. She had too many questions in her mind. She was in her room, with a vampire! There was too much to ask.  
  
"...Wilheim?" she said, after a few moments.  
  
"Yes?" responded Wilheim.  
  
"Can we talk?" she asked.  
  
"We have all night..." said Wilheim, "but don't blame me if you can't get up early tomorrow." He concluded, with a sudden chuckle.  
  
"It's Saturday tomorrow. Who cares at what time do I get up?" she said, giggling.  
  
Wilheim laughed.  
  
"Then, go ahead. What do you want to talk about?" he said, lowering his voice to a gentle whisper.  
  
Ukyo had too many questions. She didn't know were to start. She decided to start with the 'basic' questions.  
  
"Where are you from, really?" she asked.  
  
"I told you, Germany." He answered.  
  
"Oh..." muttered Ukyo. Another question came to her mind. "How old are you?" she asked.  
  
"My body is that of a grown boy." He answered. "My body is seventeen years old. But my soul is sixty seven years old."  
  
"You have been a vampire for fifty years?" asked Ukyo, shocked.  
  
"Yes. It's not that much. I've known vampires that are about seven hundred years old." He said.  
  
"Wow..." said Ukyo shocked. "...Like Magnus?"  
  
"Yes." Said Wilheim dryly. "Like Magnus. He's four hundred years old, I think..."  
  
Ukyo moved and faced the direction were Wilheim was sitting. In the shadows, she could see his shape, sitting down in her sofa, assuming a comfortable position. But nothing else. Not even his eyes.  
  
"But, why aren't you more like..." she began, trying to find the right words, "'older', in your way of acting?"  
  
"Because I've adapted myself to the years, trying to remain a teenager, always. I try to look at the new things that get to this world as subjectively as possible. And I always look at them as a teenager. I know a lot about the world and it's story. But I'm still young. I have a young soul." He said.  
  
Ukyo said nothing for a moment. She only nodded.  
  
"How did it happen?" she asked.  
  
This was the question Wilheim had been expecting. He began his story:  
  
"It was the year1948. The country was in ruins, Second World War had ended three years ago. And the land was being separated in two, by communism. I ran away from my dear Germany, when I saw the monster She had become into."  
  
"Were you chased by Nazis, or anything?" interrupted Ukyo.  
  
"No... I was catholic, and born a German." Answered Wilheim. "I despised Nazis, and I despised Hitler. That's why I ran away. But it was the World War... there was rarely a place to be safe..."  
  
Wilheim made a pause. It was Ukyo who broke it.  
  
"What about your parents?" she asked.  
  
Wilheim sighed, and then he answered:  
  
"I never knew them. I was all alone. Except for my best friend... Sigfried."  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Ukyo in a whisper. Wilheim continued his story:  
  
"Sigfried and I ran away to a ranch, in the far east of Berlin. The owners of the ranch accepted us. They allowed us to stay with them. But it wasn't easy, we had to work everyday to keep our stance there. The owners, Gerard and Anne, were very kind to us. Everyday that passed, Sigfried and I grew more independent. He was like a brother to me. We had a deep affection for each other. We worked at the ranch, earning our food and our shelter everyday for two years. Then, in 1950, it happened.  
  
"The first night, we found Gerard and Anne's dog with it's intestines inside out. It was really a monstrous scene. But that was nothing compared to the upcoming nights. We found that the cattle was disappearing. But we couldn't see the thief, nor the wolves. One morning, we discovered that the chickens had all been decapitated. And the following nights went on as usual. He was haunting us. Although it didn't last longer than a month, I thought it would never end. It did end. But it ended in the most horrible tragedy.  
  
"Gerard and Anne were asleep at the moment, and Sigfried and I were standing guard. If the fiend came in sight, we would hesitate not in attacking him, and making him pay for his deeds. When we less expected it, Sigfried and I heard a terrifying scream, coming out of Mrs. Anne. We ran as fast as we could to her help. When we got there, she had been slain, just as Master Gerard. And the horrible creature that did this, that demon, was still drinking blood from Anne's neck. Sigfried and I were petrified. We were scared to death. The demon raised his sight, and gazed at us. Then, he showed us the most horrid smile you could ever imagine. He leaped forward, and bit Sigfried in the neck, and drained him almost immediately, while he held me down. When he was done with Sigfried, he fed on me. The pain was intense. I couldn't move. I felt how life left my body. Everything was turning black. The last thing I saw, was Sigfried's face pressed against the demon's wrist. He tried to back away, but the demon held him there. When Sigfried drank enough, the demon grabbed my head, and made me drink from him. I couldn't resist it. His blood was running through my veins almost immediately. And it felt good. Without wanting it at all, my body fell into a total ecstasy. He pulled his wrist away from me, and then I fell unconscious. That's the last thing I remember about that night.  
  
"I was a vampire the next night. And so was Sigfried. As soon as we rose up from our coffins, Magnus came into the room and introduced himself. He had acquired a totally different shape. You only know Magnus by his gargoyle shape. He is actually, an old looking man, without any hair at all. He has huge, pointy ears, and huge fangs that come out from his mouth. His eyes are blue, and his face is very skinny... it's full of wrinkles and scars. He is very thin, but he has an amazing strength. Anyhow, he told us he was our master, and that we should serve him as his loyal slaves. Sigfried and I had no choice..."  
  
Wilheim made a pause, to refresh his mouth with saliva. He waited a little time before he continued with his narration, expecting any upcoming questions from Ukyo.  
  
"When you feed... do you have to kill?" asked Ukyo, seeing that Wilheim had stopped.  
  
"Not necessarily. I had to kill my victims the first years. But then I found out that I had the power to make them forget..." responded Wilheim. Then he continued with his narration:  
  
"Sigfried and I were miserable. We disliked Magnus from the very beginning, and the more we tried to run away from him, the meaner he got. And one night, after one of our many attempts to run away, Magnus was scolding us, as usual, for our futile attempts. He always took out a whip and hit us twenty times. We did not care, we were strong enough to resist the punishment, and we regenerated almost immediately. But this time it was different. The sun was about to show it's face behind those big, lovely mountains. The terrible dawn was approaching very quickly. And Magnus didn't have a whip in his hands... he had a halberd. He walked to and fro across the small room for a few minutes; then he turned to face me and said, with a frightening smile:  
  
'These are the things that I have to do, Wilheim, to make you understand.'  
  
With a swift movement of his hands, Magnus drove the halberd into Sigfried's stomach. The pain was too much for me to bear. Tears came out of my eyes and I threw my body against Magnus. He dodged me, and hit me in the back of the head. All I remember after that, is seeing Sigfried's ashes at the foot of the halberd the next night."  
  
Silence again. Wilheim paused for a moment to let out a long, sad sigh. Then he went on:  
  
"That happened in 1968. Sigfried was my only partner in this... life. I knew many vampires later... but none other like Sigfried."  
  
"So... you managed to escape from Magnus?" asked Ukyo in a low voice.  
  
"No." Answered Wilheim. "He always followed me wherever I went."  
  
"But you said you met others..." insisted Ukyo.  
  
"I did." Responded Wilheim. "But that doesn't mean he wasn't with me."  
  
"Oh..." said Ukyo. Then she added: "I'm sorry about your friend."  
  
"It's alright. I know he rests in peace, now." Said Wilheim, sadly.  
  
"...What happened later?" asked Ukyo.  
  
"Not much." Answered Wilheim. "Since 1968, I've been roaming the world, waiting."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To be more powerful than he is." Said Wilheim, his voice acquired a slightly angry tone.  
  
"But how...?" asked Ukyo.  
  
"As time passes, a vampire grows more powerful..." said Wilheim.  
  
"But he will always be older than you..." said Ukyo.  
  
"Yes, but I seek the help of Oracles and Magicians... luckily, Magnus doesn't believe in magic."  
  
"Isn't there a way to become mortal once again?" asked Ukyo. Her words reflected a kind of hope.  
  
Wilheim said nothing for a few seconds. He sighed, and then he said:  
  
"There is an Oracle girl, that lives in England. Her name is Gabrielle. She has the power to return me to normal. But Magnus won't let me see her. Besides, if I change into a human once more, I'm sure he'd change me into a vampire again."  
  
"Oh..." murmured Ukyo.  
  
Silence filled the room again. Only Ukyo and Wilheim's breathing could be heard. Ukyo now knew Wilheim's story. But she still had a lot of questions.  
  
"Do you know were vampires come from?" she asked.  
  
Wilheim raised his head and looked at the dark ceiling for a while, before answering.  
  
"A vampire once told me, that we are all children of Cain." He finally said.  
  
"Cain?" asked Ukyo confused.  
  
"Have you read the Bible?" asked Wilheim.  
  
"Yeah... Oh, my God!! That Cain??" exclaimed Ukyo.  
  
"Yes." Said Wilheim. "The first murderer. He killed Abel because he was jealous. I'm sure you know the story..." he inferred.  
  
Ukyo nodded.  
  
"Yeah..." she said.  
  
"Well..." Wilheim continued, "when God marked Cain with his wrath and cursed him to wander the world alone, Cain, in a mockery of God's act to create life, created his own progeny."  
  
"And thus, vampires were born..." concluded Ukyo.  
  
"Exactly." Said Wilheim.  
  
"Do you believe the vampire who told you this?" asked Ukyo.  
  
"He's one of the oldest vampires in the world. At the moment... he's about six hundred years old, I think... how can I not believe him?" Wilheim said.  
  
"Six hundred years?!?!" Exclaimed Ukyo. "Wow... what's his name?" she asked, filled with curiosity.  
  
"Gustav, if I'm not mistaken..." answered Wilheim.  
  
Ukyo sighed. Then, without saying anything, she turned the lights on. Wilheim looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"I'm thirsty..." she said, giggling.  
  
"Oh!" Wilheim exclaimed, smiling. "I'll get it for you..." he offered.  
  
"Oh, no, don't bother, thanks..." said Ukyo.  
  
Wilheim, without listening, went to the kitchen as fast as he could, and in a moment, he was standing in front of Ukyo, with a glass of water. Ukyo made a playful grumble.  
  
"Thank you" she said, in a sweet tone of voice.  
  
Wilheim nodded, as if to say "you're welcome". Ukyo took a zip of her glass of water and left it on top of her night table.  
  
"Want some?" she offered.  
  
"No, thanks." Said Wilheim, raising a hand, rejecting the offer politely. "All I can drink is blood..."  
  
Ukyo nodded and sat down at her bed. She turned on the little lamp that was beside her, and politely signaled Wilheim to please turn off the room lights. He did this quickly. Then, Ukyo laid down and covered half of her body with the blankets.  
  
"...Have you fed tonight?" she asked.  
  
Wilheim nodded.  
  
"I feed on three persons a night... but I don't kill." He said.  
  
Ukyo sighed.  
  
"Must be awful..." she said.  
  
"It is... but I don't feel that bad, now, because I don't kill anymore. When I killed... the pain was unbearable." Wilheim said.  
  
Ukyo sighed once more. Then she made a pause before her next question.  
  
"So, what's up with Magnus?" she asked.  
  
Wilheim turned to look at the glass of water, as if it were something magical that had caught his attention.  
  
"Gustav told me his story. It seems he was in the Nosferatu clan..."  
  
"Nosferatu clan?" asked Ukyo, puzzled.  
  
Wilheim nodded.  
  
"There are thirteen vampire clans among the world. The Nosferatu spend their lives under the ground studying the mysteries of life, resolving enigmas, planting questions... they are philosophers, the wisest of all vampire clans. They never go out to surface; only when they have to feed they abandon the safety of the underground. They are horrid monsters... just like I described Magnus a while ago... but unlike Magnus, they are not mean. That's why he was cast out. He was a killer, and the Nosferatu didn't like that. So they cast him out. Magnus became a vagabond... wandering the world, and wherever he passed, death and destruction did too."  
  
"Oh..." Ukyo said in a tiny voice. "...Do you belong to a clan?" she asked.  
  
Wilheim shook his head.  
  
"I'm what other vampires would call a Caitiff... I have no clan at all. These kind of vampires, such as Magnus and myself, are despised by vampires that belong to a clan. But I have earned respect throughout most clans, by demonstrating my passion for human life, and my powers... Magnus is rejected by most vampires that I have ever met..."  
  
Ukyo sighed. She stopped looking at Wilheim and turned her sight at the ceiling.  
  
"...Why won't he let you go?" she asked.  
  
"He enjoys torturing me. Or that's what he says..." replied Wilheim.  
  
Ukyo nodded her head.  
  
"Your case reminds me of Lestat and Louis..." she said with sad smile.  
  
Wilheim looked at Ukyo a few moments. Then he chuckled.  
  
"From 'Interview With the Vampire'? Me being Louis and Magnus being Lestat?" he asked, smiling.  
  
Ukyo turned her head around and looked at him in the eyes  
  
"Yeah..." she said, in a sad tone.  
  
Wilheim sighed as his smile grew bigger.  
  
"No." He began. "Lestat was not mean to Louis. Lestat wasn't mean at all. He just enjoyed being a vampire, and you can't blame vampires for that. Besides, he tried to help Louis all he could. Well... he did tease him a couple of times, but in the end, he always loved him." He paused for a moment, and then he added: "He didn't want to be left alone..."  
  
Ukyo didn't say anything for a few moments. Then she nodded.  
  
"I guess you're right..." she said.  
  
"Actually..." began Wilheim once more, "I consider myself more like Lestat. I wasn't given a choice, I know absolutely no teachings from my creator, and I have no one in this world... Sigfried was my only partner... my Louis..." he concluded with a very sad and tern smile.  
  
Ukyo sat down in her bed, reached for her glass, and drank some water. Then, with a sigh, she asked:  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Wilheim chuckled.  
  
"I'm reading 'The Vampire Lestat'. Actually, his creator was also called Magnus..." he said.  
  
Ukyo sighed.  
  
"What a coincidence..." she murmured.  
  
"You should read Anne Rice..." said Wilheim. "She is one of the best authors of our time..."  
  
Ukyo giggled.  
  
"So, you like to read?" she asked, forgetting her sadness.  
  
"Yes. Especially about vampires..." said Wilheim, between chuckles.  
  
Ukyo smiled and shook her head. A momentary silence filled the room. This 'Interview With the Vampire' theme had only made Ukyo think of more questions...  
  
"Does it really hurt that bad when a vampire bites you?" she asked.  
  
Wilheim crossed his arms and took a deep breath. But before he could speak, Ukyo continued talking:  
  
"I mean... in the movie... at the beginning, when Lestat and Louis bit that woman, she actually seemed to like it..." she said, turning to look at Wilheim's neck.  
  
Wilheim took another deep breath.  
  
"It actually depends on the vampire..." he said. " If the vampire wants to hurt you, the pain is very, very intense. But if the vampire wants you to like it..." he stopped for a moment. He blushed, and smiling, he concluded: "you feel a total ecstasy, as if someone was making love to you..."  
  
Ukyo blushed and giggled.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed, between laughs.  
  
Wilheim also started to laugh. After a few moments, they both calmed down, and stopped laughing. Ukyo was still blushing, and had a huge smile on her face.  
  
*No way...* she thought. "Oh, my God..." she said as she started laughing again, and buried her face in her pillow.  
  
Wilheim laughed when he saw this. His laughter grew when he saw Ukyo's body convulsing by laughter. Ukyo's stomach began to ache. Suddenly, she grabbed her pillow and playfully threw it at Wilheim. He ducked just in time to dodge the pillow.  
  
"What?!" he asked, still laughing.  
  
"You didn't have to be that specific, you... you... pervert!!" she screamed, trying to calm down her laughing.  
  
"Me pervert?" asked Wilheim, putting his hand on his chest, "You're the one that started laughing!"  
  
Ukyo burst out in laughs once again, and she covered herself with her blankets. Wilheim's stomach also started to hurt. They were both laughing her heads off. A few minutes passed before they both tried to calm down. Ukyo emerged from the covers, still smiling, and sighed.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
  
Wilheim glanced at the clock.  
  
"It's 2:00 A. M. Are you sleepy?" he asked.  
  
Ukyo nodded.  
  
"A little..." she said.  
  
Wilheim sighed as he gave a sweet smile to Ukyo.  
  
"Try to get some sleep. Otherwise, you'll not be able to get up tomorrow." He said.  
  
Ukyo nodded and laid down as she covered her body with her blankets.  
  
"Do you have some kind of cushion, or something?" asked Wilheim.  
  
Ukyo nodded and signaled her closet. Wilheim stood up from the couch, opened the closet door and took out a soft cushion.  
  
"I thought you slept in coffins..." said Ukyo with a smile.  
  
Wilheim turned to give a playful gaze to Ukyo, trying to appear angry.  
  
"Yes, but coffins are kind of comfortable." He said. And then, trying to use a French accent, he concluded: " ' Most of us, don't know what it feels like.' "  
  
Ukyo giggled.  
  
"Yeah, right Lestat." She said between laughs. But then, her voice turned serious and she asked sweetly: "Are you leaving now?"  
  
Wilheim sighed and turned to look at Ukyo. He smiled at her and then he left the room. But before Ukyo could be saddened by Wilheim's leave, he returned, empty - handed. He had left the cushion in the storage room already... and not even five seconds had passed.  
  
"I'll stay here, to look after you, until the dawn comes." He whispered gently.  
  
Ukyo's eyes shined and her face turned red. With a smile, she sighed, and turned off the lights.  
  
"...Thank you" she said.  
  
"You don't have to thank me..." replied Wilheim.  
  
Ukyo giggled.  
  
"Good night, Wilheim." She said, with a yawn.  
  
"Good night, Ukyo." Replied Wilheim in a whisper.  
  
Ukyo fell asleep almost immediately. And when Wilheim was sure that she wouldn't wake up, he walked by her side, and gently kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Good night, beautiful princess..." he whispered sweetly, as a bloody tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Ukyo, although asleep, smiled at Wilheim sweetly. With a sigh, Wilheim returned to his seat and kept himself awake until the dawn came.  
  
Ukyo woke up when the clock read 11:00 A. M. the next morning. She took a quick glance to see the hour. Then she turned her sight to the couch. It was empty. Ukyo remembered her conversation with Wilheim the other night... and then she wandered if she had dreamed it all. She took a bath as quickly as she could, and then, after dressing herself up, went downstairs. She stopped when she saw the closed door that lead to the storage room. She gulped and then approached at it closely.  
  
*I wonder if Wilheim's in there...* she thought. She put her ear on the door and listened carefully. Not a sound. Not a sound at all.  
  
*It's too quiet in there...* she thought, beginning to get worried that something might had happened. She put her ear on the door one more time and kept absolutely quiet... nothing. Even the buzzing of a fly would break the absolute silence that was in the room. Ukyo was now very worried.  
  
But then, I thought struck her mind... a thought that was not hers...  
  
*I am in here...* the voice said. It was Wilheim's voice, surely. Ukyo let out a relieved sigh.  
  
"How does he do that?" she wondered. Anyway, she decided not to worry anymore and let out another relieved sigh. She then asked Wilheim:  
  
"Are you going to be alright by yourself?"  
  
He answered via her mind:  
  
*I will... the question is, will you be fine on you own?*  
  
Ukyo nodded.  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
*Good.* answered Wilheim. *You are going to the Tendo's place, aren't you?* he asked.  
  
Ukyo nodded again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
*I'll see you there then.* said Wilheim's voice in Ukyo's head.  
  
Ukyo lowered her head. She sighed and headed for the door. Before she opened it and went out of there, he wanted to ask Wilheim a final question.  
  
"Will it be-?" she started, but got cut off by Wilheim's voice:  
  
*I know you intentions. They are very noble, but... be very aware of your words.* there was a slight pause, and then he said: *I really don't want you to get involved in this.*  
  
"I already am..." said Ukyo.  
  
She stood still, hoping to hear an answer, but she heard nothing. She took a deep breath and took off to the Tendo's place. 


	7. Chapter 8: Help Him

Chapter Eight: Help Him  
  
Ukyo arrived at the Tendo's place very quickly. She didn't want to be out in the street for long, even though the sun was out. She was still scared. When she knocked on the front door, it was Kasumi who opened up, with a smile on her face, as usual.  
  
"Hello, Ukyo", she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi..." replied Ukyo. "Is Ranma... or Akane home?" she asked.  
  
"Yes..." answered Kasumi, as she signaled to the Tendo's training hall. "They're training in the dojo. Ryoga is with them."  
  
*That's good...* thought Ukyo. "Well, can I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Why, sure Ukyo." Replied Kasumi, as she invited Ukyo inside the house.  
  
Ranma - kun and Akane were training in the dojo, while Ryoga sat in deep thought. Just when Akane threw a punch at Ranma - kun's stomach, Ukyo got inside the dojo and greeted everyone. Her salutation broke off Ranma - kun's concentration, and she got hit in the stomach by Akane's blow.  
  
"Ouch..." she muttered as she fell to her knees.  
  
"...How are you guys?..." asked Ukyo.  
  
"Fine, until you came in..."answered Ranma - kun as she rubbed her stomach.  
  
Ukyo smiled, but her smile lasted only a fraction of a second, and her face then turned serious. Everyone looked at her, worried.  
  
"What's wrong Ukyo?" asked Akane, concerned.  
  
"I have something important to tell you..." said Ukyo, calmly.  
  
"Well, that's obvious..." said Ranma - kun.  
  
"What has happened, Ukyo?" asked Ryoga.  
  
"Something amazing... it may be hard to believe at first, but..." she said, and made a pause. And then she concluded: "You may want to hear it while we drink something... it's sort of a long story..."  
  
Everybody was now sitting by the pond outside the Tendo's house, while drinking some tea, eager to hear what Ukyo had to say. Ranma had now changed back to normal.  
  
"So, what is it Ukyo? Tell us." Urged Ryoga impatiently.  
  
Ukyo took a deep breath, and she said as calmly as possible:  
  
"I know who bit Mousse and the others."  
  
Everyone else gasped and yelled:  
  
"WHAT?? WHO??"  
  
Ukyo sighed and whispered:  
  
"Wilheim."  
  
Akane gasped once more, and Ranma and Ryoga tried to say something, but their words got scrambled in their mouths.  
  
"He's a vampire." Said Ukyo, trying to make the others calm down, but this made them even more upset.  
  
"That explains everything!!" said Ranma, nearly screaming. "His skin, his eyes... his - for God's sake, we only saw him when the sun was down!!"  
  
Ukyo tried to silence everyone so they would listen to her, but it was useless. Akane, Ranma, and Ryoga kept talking to each other, assuring each other that Wilheim was a killer and a bastard. Ukyo had no choice but to scream.  
  
"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!!" she wailed, and continued: "He's a good vampire! Yesterday he saved my life!"  
  
Akane, Ranma, and Ryoga kept silence as they listened to Ukyo, who was now speaking at a very fast rate.  
  
"Listen, there is a war going on between two vampires: Magnus and Wilheim. Magnus tried to turn me into a vampire last night, but Wilheim wouldn't let him, and he saved my life. Wilheim is the wolf! He has been protecting me since the beginning." She said.  
  
The others were now quiet, but they were still full of vigor. Ukyo could tell, because they wouldn't stop moving their mouths, muttering inarticulate words.  
  
"Magnus is Wilheim's creator." Continued Ukyo. "And he won't let him go anywhere without him... Magnus is the vampire that killed the girl..."  
  
Akane, Ranma, and Ryoga where now still. They were filled with so many answers to so many questions that their heads began to hurt. And then, Ukyo said something that no one expected to hear, something that could only be the product of desperation, and her need to aid some one who was now dear to her.  
  
"We have to help him get rid of Magnus, so that he can become mortal once more..." she declared.  
  
Ukyo's friends looked at each other, and then they looked at her.  
  
"Ukyo... have you lost your mind?" asked Akane.  
  
"Frankly, Akane, I don't know." Answered Ukyo, and then continued talking: "I'm tired of living in fear. It's not pleasant, really. I want that monster to go." And then finished by saying: "And I want Wilheim to be happy again."  
  
Akane opened her eyes widely and turned around to see Ranma and Ryoga looking at Ukyo with their eyes wide open as well.  
  
"You're in love with him, aren't you?" asked Ranma. And he meant it. It was not time to make stupid jokes.  
  
"No... well, yes - I don't know..." replied Ukyo, confused by Ranma's question.  
  
"Well, that's not the issue here, is it?" interrupted Ryoga, trying to help Ukyo out of her predicament. "If we are going to help Wilheim, we need a game plan."  
  
"Hold it just a minute, my 'porky' friend..." said Ranma, before Ryoga could continue. "You're not planning to take part of this, are you?"  
  
"Hell I am." Replied Ryoga.  
  
"Shouldn't we think this over?" said Akane, worried.  
  
Before either of them could continue, they heard Ukyo say something. When they turned around to face her they saw that she was looking at the sun. Her eyes were filled with tears, but her face didn't reflect sadness. No. It reflected courage. And determination.  
  
"...Help me... help him." She said in a low tone of voice. However, she said it firmly. "I won't allow that creature to keep on tormenting me, or Wilheim."  
  
She finished saying this and looked at her friends. They saw in Ukyo's eyes that she was going to help Wilheim kill Magnus, with or without any support. Akane sighed and shook her head. Then, she put her hand on Ukyo's shoulder and smiled at her. Ukyo smiled back, and wiped her tears.  
  
"I'll help you... and him." Said Ryoga, with an air of determination.  
  
Ukyo nodded and then turned around to face Ranma. He sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"You know... Shampoo and Mousse's help would come in handy as well..." he said, unhappily.  
  
Ukyo shrugged.  
  
"The more, the merrier." She said as she gave Ranma a devilish smile.  
  
Ranma sighed again, and then said in a low voice:  
  
"I know I'm gonna regret this..."  
  
A few hours later, Ukyo, Ranma, Ryoga, Akane, and now Mousse and Shampoo were all discussing about the situation in the Tendo's Dojo.  
  
"If Ranma helps Spatula girl to find boyfriend, then I help too." Said Shampoo enthusiastically.  
  
"Even if you're life's on it?" asked Akane, frowning.  
  
"Yes." Answered Shampoo.  
  
Ukyo was going to say something to Shampoo, but she decided to keep her mouth shut.  
  
"I will protect Shampoo no matter what." Said Mousse. "I'll go too."  
  
"Fine, you're welcome to it." Said Ranma sighing.  
  
Nobody said anything for a while. There was too much tension in the room. After all, they were about to put their lives in danger. They were all very nervous, and everybody, except Ukyo and Ryoga, had their doubts.  
  
"So, why exactly are we helping this guy?" asked Mousse, breaking the silence.  
  
"We're not just helping him. We're trying to free the world from an evil creature." Answered Ryoga.  
  
"And we make sure that Spatula girl and good vampire end together." Interfered Shampoo, overjoyed. She couldn't get off of her mind that she was about to get rid of a competitor for Ranma.  
  
"Will you stop it?" said Ukyo, loosing her temper. "We're going to help him because he's suffered long enough."  
  
"And what about you?" asked Ranma. He made a small pause and then added: "You could be turned into a vampire as well, if we fail."  
  
"If we fail, I'll be turned into a vampire, and you'll all die." Said Ukyo, gloomily.  
  
Silence filled the room again. This statement made everyone even more nervous.  
  
"That's a cheerful thought..." said Ranma, sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, Ranma." Said Akane, coldly.  
  
"Either way, I cannot let his suffering continue." Said Ukyo. She took a deep breath and then added: "I cannot bear to see him suffer."  
  
Everyone said nothing. It was obvious now. Ukyo did have feelings for Wilheim, and even though surely she would try, there was no way she could deny it.  
  
Ryoga went to look outside the window and sighed.  
  
"The sun is almost down..." he said in a low voice. "At what time will he come?" he asked.  
  
Ukyo turned around to face Ryoga. Her face was filled with uncertainty.  
  
"I... don't know..." she said.  
  
Ryoga sighed and nodded his head. Then he turned to look out the window again.  
  
Shampoo was beginning to get very scared now, as she saw that the light coming from the sun was starting to fade.  
  
"Shouldn't we look for protection?" she suggested.  
  
Everyone else in the room turned around to look at Shampoo, and gasped.  
  
"I'll go get a crucifix." Said Akane as she raced towards the door.  
  
But she was cut off, as the door was opened with great force, knocking Akane of her feet and leaving her on the ground. A figure filled the exit and approached Akane, slowly.  
  
"No need for that." Said the figure in a low voice.  
  
Akane gasped and started to crawl back with her friends, but her fear faded away when she saw that the figure was holding a crucifix in his right hand. She now knew who it was.  
  
"...Mister Wilheim?" asked Akane in a tiny voice.  
  
Wilheim nodded. Ryoga and Ranma raced to Akane's side to see if she had been hurt. Then they saw Wilheim. Their mouths dried, but not from fear. They were shocked, and couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"...You're earlier than we expected..." said Ryoga, finally.  
  
Wilheim nodded again.  
  
"May I come in?" he asked, politely.  
  
Akane, who was still shocked, but not afraid, replied in a very low and tiny voice:  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Wilheim smiled and entered the dojo. He gave a quick glance to his surroundings and saw Mousse and Shampoo.  
  
"I thought I wouldn't see you two in here... thank you." He said.  
  
Mousse and Shampoo only nodded. Wilheim turned his head and saw Ukyo. She smiled at him. Her eyes were shining. Wilheim smiled back and let out a low giggle.  
  
"It's good to see you save and sound..." he said, gently.  
  
"It's nice to see you too..." responded Ukyo, with the same gentleness as Wilheim.  
  
A strange silence filled the room. Ukyo and Wilheim were still looking at each other, smiling. Shampoo saw this and smiled. But her smile didn't reflect triumph, but tenderness, and she let out a little sigh. Mousse sighed as well... thought he didn't care much about the situation. Akane and Ranma stood side by side, without saying nothing. Ryoga felt a bit uncomfortable and decided to break the silence.  
  
"So..." he said, making everyone else return back to Earth. "Anybody got any ideas?" he asked.  
  
"Ask the expert." Said Ranma, making everyone in the room turn their heads to see Wilheim.  
  
Wilheim let out a long sigh and crossed his arms.  
  
"Magnus is a very powerful vampire..." he began. "He has his lair under the Earth, so the old trick of attacking him while it's daytime will be no use."  
  
"But... don't vampires sleep through the day?" asked Akane. "Aren't they supposed to enter in some state of sleep that... nothing will awake them?" she said.  
  
Wilheim turned around to face Akane and said:  
  
"I get up about two hours earlier than Magnus. Believe me: I've tried."  
  
Akane nodded quietly, as Ranma closed his eyes and put his hand on his forehead.  
  
"What do you suggest, then?" asked Mousse.  
  
Wilheim said nothing. He took a deep breath and sat on the floor. He kept silent for a few moments, and then said:  
  
"There really is no strategy at all. We must attack him from the front."  
  
Everyone else, except Ukyo, looked at each other, questioning Wilheim's decision.  
  
"From the front?" asked Ranma, hoping to hear a negative answer.  
  
Wilheim nodded quietly.  
  
"Are you sure?" he insisted.  
  
Wilheim nodded again, and said:  
  
"Any other way of attacking him will backfire."  
  
Ranma was about to say something, but kept silent. He buried his head in his hands.  
  
"Oh, shit..." he said, worried.  
  
Wilheim simply smiled, and said:  
  
"I know..."  
  
Ukyo, who was looking at the floor at the moment, lifted her head and said:  
  
"Guys, no one is being forced to go with us..." she made a pause and then added: "You don't have to go."  
  
Ranma raised his head from his hands and looked at Ukyo.  
  
"And let my childhood friend go on her own? No way, Ucchan." Said Ranma, smiling.  
  
Ukyo smiled back at him and nodded, as if to say *thank you*. Akane joined in:  
  
"I'll go too." She said.  
  
Mousse and Shampoo looked at Wilheim and smiled at him. Wilheim understood, and smiled back.  
  
"There's no way that idiot's gonna get away with it..." said Ryoga, and then added, with much vigor: "I'll go with you."  
  
Ukyo and Wilheim smiled and nodded.  
  
"Victory is within our grasp..." said Wilheim, trying to cheer everyone up. "I swear to you... nobody will die." He concluded.  
  
Ukyo let out a long and relieved sigh, and said:  
  
"Thank you, guys..." 


	8. Chapter 9: The Night Before the Attack

Chapter Nine: The Night Before The Attack  
  
Ukyo and Wilheim were now back at Ukyo's restaurant. Ukyo was making herself an okonomiyaki, while Wilheim strolled nervously across the room. Ukyo noticed this and let out a sigh.  
  
"It'll be tomorrow, Wilheim. Try to calm down..." she said, gently.  
  
Wilheim listened, but didn't stop walking to and fro.  
  
"I know... but it's just that I don't want anyone to get hurt..." he said, trying to hide his nervousness, but failing in the attempt.  
  
Ukyo shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Wilheim, no one will get hurt. Believe me, I've got powerful friends..." she said, trying to calm him down.  
  
Wilheim didn't stop his strolling.  
  
"I know, and you're the most powerful of them all... but it's just that I don't want anything to happen to anybody..." he said. His voice was now shaking.  
  
Ukyo giggled.  
  
"Will you just forget about it? No one will get hurt, I promise. Now, come and sit down." She said.  
  
Wilheim finally stopped and let out a long sigh. Then he went and sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
Ukyo smiled at him and said in a low and gentle voice:  
  
"Finally. Don't you feel better now?"  
  
Wilheim smiled at Ukyo. But his smiled faded almost immediately, and he said:  
  
"A little..."  
  
The okonomiyaki was now ready. Ukyo put it in a plate and then left it on the edge of the table were Wilheim was sitting. She sat next to him and held his hand with hers. His skin was very soft... however, his hand was bigger than hers, and reflected an immense power. Gentleness and strength... it was a combination that Ukyo liked very much.  
  
"Wilheim, look at me." Ukyo said, insistently.  
  
Wilheim turned his head and looked at Ukyo in her eyes. Her sights crossed. Their hearts started to beat as one. And all of Wilheim's fear suddenly stopped.  
  
"I promise you... nothing will happen. Okay?" said Ukyo, in a gentle whisper.  
  
Wilheim sighed and gave her a sweet smile.  
  
"...Okay." he said.  
  
Ukyo smiled back and let go of Wilheim's hand. Then she started eating her okonomiyaki. Wilheim then stretched his legs, and put his hands behind his head, as he looked at the ceiling.  
  
"So..." Wilheim started, timidly. "What about you?" he asked, finally.  
  
Ukyo opened her eyes widely and turned to look at Wilheim.  
  
"What do you mean?" she said, puzzled.  
  
"What about your life?" he asked.  
  
"Oh!" said Ukyo. "Well, when I was little - hey, wait a minute..." she stopped and gave Wilheim a suspicious look. "You can read minds. You already know everything about me, don't you?"  
  
Wilheim shook his head.  
  
"I only read people's minds when my life's in jeopardy. I never do it just to find out about them." He said.  
  
Ukyo smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, right." She said.  
  
"I'm serious!" insisted Wilheim. "Come on, tell me about you." He said.  
  
"How can you be so powerful, if you are so young?" asked Ukyo, trying to avoid Wilheim's question.  
  
"I told you, because I seek the help of magicians. Now, if you don't want to tell me about you, just say it..." he said, trying to sound depressed.  
  
"Okay, okay... I'll tell. It's fair, after all... you told me about you, so I'll talk..." said Ukyo, and began to tell Wilheim her story.  
  
She told him about how she and Ranma were childhood friends, and the "engagement" they had... and how that old good - for - nothing Genma stole their cart... then she told him about her training... and how years later she found Ranma and forgave him. She omitted every detail that revealed that she had been in love with Ranma, because obviously she now loved Wilheim.  
  
"Wow..." said Wilheim. "That's an amazing story..."  
  
"Oh, please. Like if you were really interested." She said, timidly. She had now finished eating her okonomiyaki.  
  
"Really... I find your life fascinating." Said Wilheim. And he meant it.  
  
"...'Fascinating'?" said Ukyo, making a funny face.  
  
Wilheim twisted his mouth in a funny way and looked away from Ukyo.  
  
"Well..." he said, and then stopped talking.  
  
Ukyo giggled.  
  
"You are funny sometimes, you know?" she said.  
  
Wilheim laughed.  
  
"I know I talk strange, but I mean it." He said, as he turned around to face Ukyo again.  
  
Ukyo chuckled. Her face turned bright red.  
  
"Thank you..." she said in a sweet voice.  
  
Wilheim smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"We'd better get upstairs. We're gonna need all the rest we can get." He said, as he got up from his seat.  
  
As Ukyo was getting ready for bed, Wilheim was filling a glass with water for her. When Ukyo got out of the bathroom, Wilheim offered her the glass filled with water.  
  
"Thanks..." she said sweetly as she reached for the glass of water, without looking at him.  
  
"You're most welcome." Answered Wilheim.  
  
Ukyo giggled and quickly got on her bed and under her covers.  
  
"Sleep tight, Ukyo..." said Wilheim, gently.  
  
"You'll stay with me, won't you?" asked Ukyo, and by the way she asked, Wilheim knew she wanted to hear a 'yes'.  
  
"Of course." He said happily.  
  
"Ok..." she said as she turned to face Wilheim. "Good nigh - Oh my God!" she screamed, horrified.  
  
Wilheim immediately jumped to his feet and assumed a guard stance.  
  
"What is it?" he asked quickly, without loosing his cool.  
  
Ukyo got on her knees and raised both hands, signaling Wilheim to calm down.  
  
"No, no, it's just that..." said Ukyo, trying to calm Wilheim down, and then added: "Your face..."  
  
Wilheim raised a hand to touch his face. He didn't feel anything. Then it hit him. He knew what Ukyo meant.  
  
"Oh... that..." he said, in a low voice.  
  
Wilheim's face was paler than usual. The color that his face usually had had now faded into a deep white. Every vein that ran under his skin could be seen clearly. His fangs had doubled their size. And his eyes were shining in a bright, spectral, violet.  
  
Ukyo put both of her hands on her mouth and tried not to gasp. She was a little scared. She had never seen Wilheim in this state.  
  
"...What is it?" she asked, nervously.  
  
Wilheim sighed and turned around, facing away from her.  
  
"It's nothing..." he said, and then added: "I'm fine, don't worry about me."  
  
Ukyo was still not convinced that Wilheim was indeed fine. She was still sitting on her knees and with both hands on her mouth.  
  
"...Was it because you got up so early?" she asked.  
  
"No... I'm fine, go to sleep." Said Wilheim, calmly, but without turning around.  
  
"Is it because of the hour, or something?" she asked, but then she remembered that he had spent most of the night with her, and had never acquired that state. "No... it can't be." She assured herself.  
  
"It's nothing, I'm ok, go to sleep." Insisted Wilheim.  
  
Ukyo's tension dropped and so did her hands, that were know on top of her legs. What could it be? She was very worried, even though Wilheim said it had been nothing. Then she remembered that Wilheim had been with her all evening, and she didn't remember that he had any...  
  
"...Did you feed?" she asked.  
  
Wilheim didn't answer.  
  
"Did you feed? Please answer me." Insisted Ukyo.  
  
Wilheim sighed. Then he shook his head, without saying a word.  
  
That was it. Wilheim hadn't fed, and that's why he looked like that.  
  
"Why didn't you feed?" asked Ukyo. She was now feeling better.  
  
Wilheim took a deep breath and said:  
  
"Because I was with you all the time." He didn't say it like he was blaming Ukyo. He just gave his reason.  
  
"But you must feed..." said Ukyo.  
  
Wilheim shrugged.  
  
"Just because I don't feed on one night, doesn't mean I'll die..." he said, calmly.  
  
"But you're weak... and you need to be strong." Ukyo said.  
  
"I know, but the attack will be tomorrow night. I'll feed tomorrow, I promise." He assured.  
  
"But what if he comes in here?" she asked.  
  
Wilheim began to got worried. He knew he had left the crucifix in the front door, but what if Magnus came in anyway? He sighed and said nothing.  
  
"You need to be strong..." said Ukyo, in a low voice.  
  
Wilheim sat down in the couch he had sat the night before and covered his face with both hands.  
  
"I know, but what can I do?" he said.  
  
Ukyo said nothing for a while. She knew Wilheim couldn't go out, because if he did, Magnus would attack him. And even if Wilheim wasn't attacked, Ukyo would be defenseless if Magnus came for her... there was only one thing that could be done. Ukyo closed her eyes and took a deep breath. And then she said, almost in a whisper:  
  
"...Feed on me..."  
  
Wilheim raised his sight from his hands. The only thing that could be seen of his face were his bright, violet eyes. His hands covered the rest of his face. However, his eyes alone reflected an immense surprise and confusion.  
  
"...What?" he whispered.  
  
Ukyo opened her eyes and looked at Wilheim. She gasped and put a hand on her chest. She didn't expect to see his eyes. They were terrifying. Wilheim didn't change his expression, though. He didn't move at all. She gulped and took another deep breath.  
  
"...Feed on me..." she repeated, raising her voice.  
  
Wilheim raised his whole face from his hands. His mouth was opened in awe, revealing his huge fangs. His face was covered with blue and purple lines. Those lines where his veins, and they pumped again and again as blood quickly ran through them. His eyes shined even more than before.  
  
"...What?" he said again, raising his voice.  
  
Ukyo looked away from Wilheim. His aspect was beginning to scare her. Then she said, trying to calm Wilheim down:  
  
"That way, you'll have some strength, and if--"  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" interrupted Wilheim.  
  
Ukyo closed her eyes as she turned around to face Wilheim then she opened her eyes. Wilheim was now standing up. His hands were turned into tight fists. And his face looked horrible now. His eyes... they reflected the whole room. Ukyo could see herself in his eyes. He was very angry. Ukyo could tell.  
  
"Please, Wilheim..." she began. "You need to feed..." she left her mouth open, waiting for a sound to come out... but silence filled her thoughts. She looked away again and sighed.  
  
Wilheim stood still. He was still mad. How could she ask him this?  
  
"You're asking me to drink your blood. Do you have any idea what that means?" he said harshly.  
  
"That you'll gain some strength..." answered Ukyo, in a low voice, without turning around.  
  
Wilheim tightened his fists and gritted his teeth. His fangs cut through his lips, and blood began to come out of his mouth. He raised a hand and wiped the trail of red liquid. His wound was restored almost immediately. He opened his mouth, ready to scold Ukyo, but no sound came out. He saw that she was very scared. He closed his mouth and his eyes, and let out a long sigh. He was still furious, though.  
  
"No, no, no!" he said, raising his voice even more. He was very close to screaming, but he didn't yell.  
  
Ukyo didn't turn around. Instead, she reached for her covers and began to hold them tightly.  
  
"You have to be strong..." she whispered.  
  
Wilheim shook his head.  
  
"No! I'm not gonna do it!" he said angrily.  
  
"Why not?" asked Ukyo, without raising her voice.  
  
"My God, because it is obvious, Ukyo!" he said.  
  
Ukyo said nothing for a while. Wilheim tried to calm himself down. He took a deep breath and sat on the couch. Ukyo held the covers tightly and raised them to her face.  
  
"You need to be strong. If Magnus comes in, you'll need to fight him." She whispered.  
  
Wilheim said nothing. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He shook his head.  
  
"I'm not gonna do it." He said. This time, he said it calmly.  
  
Ukyo held firmly to her covers.  
  
"You're afraid you might hurt... or kill me?" she asked without raising her voice.  
  
Wilheim sighed again and put his hand on his forehead.  
  
"No." He answered.  
  
"Then, what are you afraid of?" asked Ukyo, without letting go of the covers. She closed her eyes, waiting for an answer.  
  
Wilheim stood silent, thinking of what to answer.  
  
"I just can't do it." He said. His fury was beginning to fade away.  
  
"Why not?" insisted Ukyo. "If you won't hurt me, and you won't kill me... you'll be strong... and besides, I'll be as good as new by tomorrow night." She said.  
  
*She's right...* Wilheim thought.  
  
He took a deep breath and leaned back. His anger had completely disappeared. He was actually thinking about it. He had his doubts, but deep inside he knew it would be for the best... and in his heart, he knew he wanted to do it. And Ukyo wished for it too.  
  
"I don't know..." he said, doubtfully. He was beginning to yield.  
  
Ukyo noticed this and she turned around to face Wilheim. She let go of the covers and clasped her hands together.  
  
"Please..." she said.  
  
Wilheim said nothing for a moment.  
  
"No..." he said finally. However, he didn't convince Ukyo. He didn't even convince himself.  
  
Ukyo got up from the bed and went to Wilheim's side and grabbed his hand. Wilheim turned around to face Ukyo. Her eyes were shinning with fear, concern, and excitement at the same time.  
  
"Please..." she begged.  
  
Wilheim turned around, and stood still for a minute. Then, he bit his lip and turned around to cross sights with Ukyo. He saw her beautiful eyes and sighed. A little smile was formed upon Ukyo's lips. Wilheim smiled as well. He closed his eyes, and did nothing for a few moments. And then, he slowly nodded without saying a word. 


	9. Chapter 10: Dark Passion

Chapter Ten: Dark Passion  
  
Ukyo was now on her knees and on her bed again... but now, Wilheim was right in front of her, on his knees and on the bed as well. They looked at each other's eyes and smiled. Ukyo gulped and took a deep breath.  
  
"...Are you nervous?" asked Wilheim, gently.  
  
Ukyo nodded and threw her hair back.  
  
"Yeah..." she said. Her voice was shaking.  
  
Wilheim caressed her hands to calm her down.  
  
"Hey..." he began. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He assured.  
  
Ukyo shook her head and grasped Wilheim's hands.  
  
"I want to. It's just that... it's a bit scary, that's all..." she said, nervously. But she did wish for it. And Wilheim knew it.  
  
Wilheim nodded and gave Ukyo a sweet and comforting smile. Ukyo smiled back and sighed. Wilheim waited patiently, to see if Ukyo changed her mind. But instead, she rolled her head to one side, to expose her beautiful, white neck. Wilheim knew what this meant, and got closer to Ukyo. He put his hand on her shoulder and opened his mouth. Slowly, his fangs approached to Ukyo's artery. First, he touched her with his nose. She was very cold. She was very frightened... and excited. Wilheim could feel it. And just before he bit her, a thought that was not his appeared in his mind.  
  
*Be gentle...* it said.  
  
Wilheim smiled. His mouth touched Ukyo's ear, and he whispered with his most gentle voice:  
  
"Don't you worry about a thing..."  
  
And then, his mouth went back next to Ukyo's neck. Slowly, he opened his mouth, revealing his fangs. Ukyo's breathing sped up. Her heart started to beat faster. Her mouth dried... the moment was very close. She braced herself and closed her eyes. At that moment, Wilheim's fangs ripped through Ukyo's soft skin, and penetrated into Ukyo's body. A small trail of blood quickly rolled down Ukyo's neck, and onto her shoulders. Ukyo felt a small pinch and gasped. Then, she quickly put her arm around Wilheim's neck, and squeezed his shirt. She knew this was the moment and bit her lip.  
  
Wilheim's left arm slowly went around Ukyo's neck. His hand touched the back of her head. And then, he gently pressed Ukyo against him. His right hand went down her shoulder, onto her arm, and then, he touched her hand with his. Ukyo felt this and quickly clenched Wilheim's cold hand. At that very moment, Wilheim began to suck Ukyo's blood.  
  
A strange sensation invaded Ukyo's body. It was a feeling she had never felt before. And it was very strong... it was unstoppable... it was pleasure. Her right hand squeezed Wilheim's shirt even more. Her right hand held even tighter to Wilheim's hand. Her breathing was uncontrollable. And yet, her hear beats didn't grow any faster. At that moment, he felt Wilheim's heart beat, pulsing in his hand. His heart started to sped up. And the more Wilheim's hear beats sped up, the more pleasure Ukyo felt. Her whole body tensed up. Her mouth opened, and let a moan of ecstasy escape her lips.  
  
Wilheim drank vigorously from Ukyo's neck, captured by the magic of the moment. He too, was feeling an unimaginable pleasure. Every time he sucked someone's blood, he was driven into a moment of ecstasy. But this time was different. Because the woman she now held in his arms was the woman she loved. This time, the pleasure was uncontainable... this was the most intense pleasure he had ever felt, in his vampire life. Not even when he sucked Magnus' blood was the pleasure so immense. His heart beats accelerated more and more... until they reached the same speed as Ukyo's heart beats. And then, their bodies became one, as did their hearts and their souls.  
  
"Ohhh... Wilheim... please... don't stop... don't..." moaned Ukyo, filled with pleasure.  
  
Wilheim's answer was immediate. He started to suck with even more energy than before. And the feeling... it was the most incredible feeling they both had ever felt. Ukyo's breathing grew even faster, and so did Wilheim's. Her grasp grew stronger. She then let go of Wilheim's shirt, and pressed his head against her neck.  
  
"Don't stop... don't stop..." she begged between moans and gasps.  
  
Wilheim began to stroke Ukyo's hair. And she reclined her head on his. The grip on both of their hands grew stronger. This erotic pleasure was the purest thing they had ever experienced. Ukyo pressed her body against Wilheim's. She quickly put her legs around his waist. With every heart beat, a new wave of ecstasy invaded their bodies. Wilheim's left hand let go of Ukyo's head and went down her back, and pressed her body against his. His sucking grew faster, and more powerful. Ukyo was now drenched in sweat. She wished that the moment lasted forever, over and over again.  
  
"Don't stop... Ohhh... Ahhh..." she pleaded, while her hand pressed Wilheim's head against her neck even harder than before.  
  
The pleasure was so intense, and so incredible, that suddenly, Ukyo's mind blanked out. She did not fall unconscious, however. Instead, strange images started flashing in Ukyo's mind.  
  
The first thing she saw was Wilheim, in some kind of... sewer... no, it was a catacomb. He was talking with another vampire... or so it seemed... The next image pictured Wilheim, sitting in a large table, inside an old castle surrounded by several men and women... most of them where holding large staffs...  
  
Suddenly, she realized what was happening. Wilheim's memories were now her thoughts! And as soon as she realized this, and her mind returned to the moment, the pleasure diminished. She understood that in order to feel the most pure and erotic ecstasy, she had to surrender her mind and her body. And so she did. The most powerful wave of pleasure and love made her moan loudly in ecstasy. Her body lost all strength, and her mind blanked out again.  
  
The images returned. They looked even clearer than the last ones. The third image showed Wilheim wandering in a green, beautiful field at night. Miles, and miles of grass could be seen. There was not a single cloud in the sky, and every single star could be seen shinning brightly. However, there was a dark shadow behind Wilheim... the shadow approached Wilheim more and more... and when the shadow was about to consume Wilheim with it's malevolent power, another scene flashed through Ukyo's mind.  
  
Wilheim was now standing in the floor of a cold castle. There was a horrendous man standing in front of him. His face was full of scars and wrinkles. He had big, pointy ears, and he had huge fangs. And his eyes were blue... and he held a halberd in his right hand. Beside Wilheim, there was a tall boy. His hair was blonde, and his eyes were gray. From the edge of his mouth ran a small trail of blood. He had a strong body, but it didn't look as strong as Wilheim. Both Wilheim and the boy had their arms crossed, and their sights on the ground. Suddenly, the man said something. Wilheim looked up, confused. And in that very moment, the man drove the halberd right through the other boy's stomach. The boy's eyes rolled back in his skull and turned white. He tried to scream, but only blood came out of his mouth. Wilheim's eyes were filled with tears as he launched himself against the man. But with a swift movement, the man evaded Wilheim's grasp and threw him against the wall. When Wilheim turned around, there was nothing. No castle, no man... all was quiet. And slowly, a light appeared. It was so far away... and slowly, came into focus a halberd staked on the ground... and right at the base of it... a mount of ashes... ashes that were slowly blown away by the wind... Wilheim then screamed in horror. And when he did, the scene ended, and a new one began...  
  
This scene was not like the others. It began... when the sun was up high... slowly, a green meadow came into focus. A little wooden house suddenly appeared. Two persons were inside the house, drinking tea... and out in the meadow, there were two young men, wrestling. They both were laughing, and having a lot of fun. Their clothes were filled with mud. But they didn't care. They seemed to enjoy getting dirty. The two men suddenly came into focus. One of them was blonde, and had a pony tail. His eyes were brown. He had a nice, strong body. And the other one... looked so strange, and yet... so familiar... He had light brown hair, and a red bandanna tied to his head. He looked a little more stronger than the other boy... his body was also bigger. However, they were about the same height. His flesh was a little bit pale... but it had a nice, warm color... much like Ukyo's. The hands of the young man with the bandanna were holding the arms of the other man. Upon his face, a childish and beautiful smile was formed. A completely human smile. And his eyes... they were green... they had a dark, but shinny, green color, that reflected happiness... and liberty... and life...  
  
Wilheim was on the verge of loosing his mind. The pleasure was so powerful, that he knew he had to stop, or else, he would continue draining Ukyo from her blood until her life force stopped existing. So he decided to break the spell.  
  
Slowly, he forced himself to separate his mouth from Ukyo's neck. When he did this, both of them returned from the Elysium to Earth again. They were still breathing rapidly, and their hearts were still racing incessantly. They held one another for a few moments, until the pleasure faded away completely. And it did. Slowly, but surely. The pleasure soon disappeared.  
  
Ukyo had no strength left in her. She was about to collapse. Wilheim had drained her from a significant portion of her blood. However, she was not in any danger. When her breathing returned to normal, she let her head rest upon Wilheim's chest. On the other hand, Wilheim put his hand on Ukyo's wound, and pressed. Ukyo felt a little bit of pain, but nothing significant. Her heart beats returned to normal as well. She let out a long sigh. She was completely satisfied. And so was he.  
  
Slowly and carefully, Wilheim carried Ukyo and put her on the bed. She had no strength left in her. She could barely keep her eyes open.  
  
Wilheim put Ukyo's head on her pillow, and stretched her feet. Then, she covered her body with her blankets. Ukyo forced herself to open her eyes and look at Wilheim. His color had returned to normal... he even looked livelier than before... All the veins covering his face were now gone. And his eyes had stopped glowing. A trail of blood was running down Wilheim's mouth. Ukyo, making use of all the strength she had left, reached for Wilheim's face and cleaned the blood. Wilheim smiled and stroke her hair. Ukyo let her arm drop. She wanted Wilheim to keep on doing that. It made her feel secure. And she liked having Wilheim next to her.  
  
"...Could you keep on doing that... until I fall asleep?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
Wilheim nodded and then laid beside her.  
  
"...Of course." He whispered into her hear.  
  
Ukyo smiled. Her hand began to search Wilheim's. Wilheim saw this and grabbed her hand. Their thumbs started caressing each other. Wilheim then leaned over and gave a sweet kiss to Ukyo on her cheek. She giggled and blushed a little bit. Then she sighed and said, right before she fell into the deepest of sleeps:  
  
"Good night, Wilheim..."  
  
Wilheim let out a long, happy, sigh. His left arm went under Ukyo's body and held her. He gently pressed his body against hers. Although Ukyo was asleep, she felt this and let her head rest on Wilheim's chest once more. He kissed her on the forehead as he stroke her hair gently. He kept on caressing her head until the first rays of the sun came out. 


	10. Chapter 11: The Attack

Chapter Eleven: The Attack  
  
The sun had just vanished. The last rays of light were disappearing. In the alley, it felt like it was already dark. No light came in it...  
  
Ukyo, Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Mousse, and Shampoo, were in the alley, waiting for Wilheim to show up. Ukyo held a note on her right hand. It read:  
  
"Dearest Ukyo:  
  
Meet me at the alley with everyone else. I'll see you as soon as I quench my thirst for blood.  
  
Wilheim."  
  
On her left hand, Ukyo held her giant spatula, ready for anything. Akane wore her training Gi, and was tightening her belt. Ranma and Ryoga were standing each on one entrance to the alley. They both were standing still, with their arms crossed, and a serious look on their faces. Shampoo and Mousse stood still, each one holding their weapons tightly.  
  
About half an hour had passed since the sun went down, and there was still no sign of Wilheim. Everyone began to grow impatient. Suddenly, Ryoga said to the rest of his friends:  
  
"Calm down, guys. Here he comes."  
  
Ukyo ran to Ryoga's side and saw Wilheim approaching. She smiled and let out a relieved sigh.  
  
"It almost seemed as he wouldn't show up..." she said.  
  
Wilheim was wearing a white shirt and some pants that were very messed up. He was also wearing tennis shoes. And on his right hand, he held a strange, powerful looking sword. He stopped right in front of Ryoga and looked at Ukyo. He smiled at her sweetly.  
  
"Hey..." he said in a low voice.  
  
"Hi..." answered Ukyo, blushing.  
  
Wilheim's smile grew wider for a few seconds. Then he turned around to look at Ryoga and the rest of the guys.  
  
"Thank you for coming." He said to them.  
  
"Don't mention it..." said Ranma.  
  
"Are you really gonna fight like that?" asked Akane, as she saw Wilheim's... outfit.  
  
Wilheim took a quick look at himself and then raised his head to face Akane.  
  
"It's a fight. There's no difference on how I dress. Besides, it's comfortable." He said.  
  
Akane shrugged and then nodded. Wilheim took a deep breath, and then said, in a very manly voice:  
  
"Follow me, everybody. I'll lead the way."  
  
Wilheim opened what appeared to be a lid in one wall of the alley. There were stairs that led down to some sort of secret passage. Everyone else saw this and looked at each other, puzzled.  
  
"...Since when secret passage in alley?" asked Shampoo, puzzled.  
  
Everyone else, except Wilheim, shook their heads and said nothing. The all turned to face Wilheim, expecting to hear an answer from him. Wilheim kept looking down the stairs. He didn't turn his head. It took him a minute to answer.  
  
"Let's just say..." he began, "that this passage could well be older than any of you."  
  
The rest of the guys began to get worried by this statement. Ukyo took a deep breath and looked up to the sky, wondering if she would ever see it again. Akane just closed her eyes and kept herself from saying anything. Mousse put an arm around Shampoo's shoulder, and, for once, she went close to him. Ryoga let out a long sigh and nodded solemnly. Ranma only looked down at the floor and said in a low voice:  
  
"...Shit..."  
  
Wilheim turned around when he heard him.  
  
"If anyone doesn't wish to go, then now is the time for-" he began, but got interrupted by Ranma, who quickly said:  
  
"Hey, don't start with that now. Come on - lets go, before I change my mind."  
  
Everyone else nodded. Wilheim smiled at them. His face reflected but one thing at the moment: courage.  
  
"Let's go then." He said.  
  
Ukyo, Wilheim, Ranma, Ryoga, Akane, Mousse, and Shampoo had walked for about half an hour. They were now deep under the ground. Tree routes could be seen coming out of the walls. These last ones were filled with torches, one placed after the other, making it easy to see. At every corner, there were bodies decomposing, with worms coming out of the skin they had left. The bodies were not human. They were vampire carcasses.  
  
Ukyo held her breath. The pestilence was beginning to suffocate her. Everyone else, except Wilheim, had difficulty breathing.  
  
"How can you not be bothered by this goddam smell?" asked Ranma.  
  
Wilheim turned around to face Ranma.  
  
"Me?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, you." Ranma growled. "You're the only one that doesn't have any trouble inhaling this goddam scent."  
  
Wilheim turned around again to face in the direction he was walking.  
  
"...I've gotten used to it." He said, with indifference.  
  
Ranma coughed and nearly puked.  
  
"I don't see how anybody could become used to this smell..." he said.  
  
Wilheim smiled and shook his head. Ukyo smiled as well and went to Wilheim's side.  
  
"...Wilheim?" she said.  
  
Wilheim didn't turn around to face her.  
  
"Yeah?" he said.  
  
"There's just one last thing I want to ask you..." Ukyo said.  
  
"I'm all ears." Replied Wilheim.  
  
"Why aren't you a Nosferatu?" she asked.  
  
Wilheim turn around to face her, with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"...Ugly... I mean" added Ukyo.  
  
Wilheim chuckled.  
  
"The first days I did start loosing my hear and everything... but I fought the power of Magnus..." he said. And then he concluded: "That's the only thing I've ever beat him in..."  
  
Ukyo nodded and stayed at Wilheim's side. Ryoga caught up with them.  
  
"Hey, Wilheim..." he began.  
  
"What is it?" said Wilheim.  
  
"How come there are vampire bodies rotting in here?" he asked.  
  
Wilheim took a deep breath, and then said:  
  
"There are many vampire communities. This was a vampire's hideout. A hideout for Nosferatus, that is..." he made a short pause and then continued: "Nosferatus live mainly underground and in the sewers. You'd be surprised if I told you how many vampire communities there are in Nerima, alone."  
  
Mousse heard this and went beside Wilheim.  
  
"Then how come we don't see vampires around here?" he asked.  
  
"They rarely go out." Wilheim said, as he turned around to face Mousse. And then added: "And when they do, they do it only to feed. And they... generally feed on the 'Mole People'.... You know? The people that live in sewers, and in the subway... those people... the homeless people."  
  
Mousse nodded quietly and returned to Shampoo's side.  
  
Ryoga walked silently for a few moments, and then he asked:  
  
"How come they are all dead?"  
  
Wilheim took a few moments to answer.  
  
"Magnus doesn't like to be disturbed." That's all he said.  
  
Everyone else just kept on walking quietly, and raised their sights, praying that they would make it alive out of there.  
  
They all kept walking for another fifteen minutes, when they finally filled a large room, filled with torches. And in the center of the room, there was a very old - looking coffin. Wilheim took a deep breath and said in a low voice:  
  
"Here we are..."  
  
Everyone else nodded and assumed a fighting stance. Wilheim stood still for a few minutes, waiting for the coffin lid to open. All that could be heard in the room, was their breathing... they were all terrified... but there was no way back now. Everyone was determined to fight.  
  
Soon, it began to get cold. And wind started to blow. Wind? From where...? Everyone in the room knew the answer. It came from the coffin. Suddenly, the most powerful and evil presence filled the room. The heart beats of the guys began to sped up. Their fear started to grow as well. Their chests started to hurt.  
  
All of a sudden, as an unexpected explosion, the lid of the coffin was thrown into the air, and it fell near Wilheim's feet. A strange mist came out of the coffin, and it started to cross the room from one side to the other. It passed through the guys several times, and when it touched them, they felt the most chilling air that they had ever felt in their lives. Suddenly, the mist stopped in the center of the room, and started to condense itself. Wilheim took a deep breath and assumed a defensive stance. When the mist was fully condensed, it was suddenly replaced by Magnus' body. He was not in his usual gargoyle shape... however, everyone else in the room felt his evil power... it was immense. They all wondered if Magnus could be beaten.  
  
"Well, well..." Magnus said in a loud and frightening voice. He took a few steps towards Wilheim.  
  
Wilheim pointed the edge of his sword directly at Magnus' heart. This made Magnus stop. Wilheim was very afraid, but he wasn't petrified. If Magnus took even one step closer, Wilheim would bury his sword in his chest. Magnus stood still and showed a his fangs as he twisted his mouth into a malevolent smile.  
  
"I see you have brought me some victims. Good work, lad." He said.  
  
Wilheim's eyes burned with anger now.  
  
"Don't underestimate us, Magnus!" he yelled. "Together, we'll rip you apart!"  
  
Magnus laughed when he heard this.  
  
"You? Kill me? Are you out of your mind, boy?" he roared, between laughs.  
  
Wilheim took this moment and threw his body against Magnus. This last one, reacted very quickly and got out of the sword's way and threw Wilheim to the other side of the room. Wilheim hit the wall and fell to the ground. The rest of the guy took a menacing step towards Magnus. Magnus turned around to face them and they all stopped their advance. Wilheim quickly got up. He was not hurt. With a slow movement, he grasped his sword tightly with both hands and pointed it at Magnus. Magnus had now twisted his smiling face into a horrible and menacing one.  
  
"So be it. I'll make you all mine, right here, and RIGHT NOW!!!" he roared.  
  
And when everybody else heard this, they took off as quickly and swiftly as they could to attack Magnus.  
  
The first one to start the Attack was Wilheim. He swung his sword, attempting to cut off Magnus' head, but this last one simply ducked under the blow and punched Wilheim in the stomach, making him fly across the room again. He hit the wall, and fell to the ground, and didn't get up.  
  
Next was Mousse. With amazing speed, he took out form his sleeves two giant spiked balls and swung them at Magnus' legs. Magnus' simply floated for a moment up in the air and when Mousse got close enough, Magnus touched his head. And with just that, Mousse went flying in the air, and hit the ceiling. When he fell to the ground, he was nearly unconscious.  
  
Shampoo began her attack. She threw herself with a flying kick at Magnus' face. Magnus simply turned into mist, and Shampoo's kick went through him. Magnus reappeared only to grab Shampoo by the neck and slam her against the floor. Shampoo tried to get up, but the hit had been so hard, that it made her very dizzy.  
  
Akane threw herself with a punch at Magnus' stomach. Magnus jumped with great ease and kicked Akane in the back of her head.  
  
"Ugh..." she muttered, right before she hit the floor.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga attacked together. Magnus was still in the air, so the boys had the advantage. Ryoga threw a punch at Magnus' face and Ranma threw a kick at his stomach. It seemed that they had Magnus cornered. But they were wrong. Magnus was suddenly covered by a bright light, and disappeared. Ranma and Ryoga ceased their attack when they saw their target went out of sight. Suddenly, they both felt a powerful blow in their backs, that nearly bent them, and fell to their knees. Behind them, Magnus had his arms crossed and grinned to himself.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" he said, between chuckles.  
  
Ukyo was the last one to attack. She swung her spatula, attempting to cut Magnus in half. Magnus disappeared again. The spatula hit nothing but thin air. Magnus appeared right behind Ukyo. She knew he would do this and threw a kick at his face. Magnus grabbed her leg without any trouble at all, and with his long fingernails, took a swing and Ukyo's back and cut her.  
  
"OWWW!!" screamed Ukyo in pain, as she fell to the ground.  
  
The creature roared in laughter as he reached for Ukyo and grabbed her by her hair. Ukyo groaned, filled with pain.  
  
"Now you'll be mine..." said Magnus, as he opened is mouth and showed his huge fangs.  
  
With a swift movement, Magnus bit Ukyo's neck. His fangs went deep inside her throat. Ukyo screamed, terrified. The pain was too much for her to bear. It was the most horrible pain she had ever felt. Magnus quickly drank her blood. Ukyo's scream faded away. She was loosing all of her strength.  
  
Magnus thought victory was his. But suddenly, a big flash of light made him stop. He let go of Ukyo, and turned around, only to receive a powerful energy blast. Magnus was sent to the other side of the room, and hit the wall. However, he didn't fall to the ground. When he raised his sight, he saw Wilheim, who had lifted his arm up and had thrown a powerful energy blast.  
  
"It's not over yet, bastard." Wilheim said, angrily.  
  
Magnus growled.  
  
"It may be so... but it will be over soon." He threatened.  
  
And then, Magnus ran at an incredible speed at Wilheim, with his long fingernails ready to cut through him. Wilheim didn't move. He only went back to his defensive stance. Magnus raised an arm and got ready to cut Wilheim's stomach. But before he could pull another move, he felt a powerful blow on his legs, and fell to the ground.  
  
It had been Mousse, who, with his remaining strength, had thrown Magnus a heavy iron ball. Magnus turned around to see Mousse, out of energy, already on his knees.  
  
Magnus roared and threw himself against Mousse. Or at least he tried. Because at that very moment, his armed was grasped by Wilheim, who threw Magnus over his shoulder, and slammed him right into the ground.  
  
Magnus growled and turned himself into mist as soon as he recovered from the impact. When he reappeared, he did it over Mousses head and kicked him on his face. Mousse rolled over the ground and didn't stop until he hit the wall. And just when Magnus was about to attack Wilheim, he felt how his arm was twisted.  
  
Shampoo held tightly to Magnus' arm, and bent it. She did this so hardly, that Magnus' arm suddenly cracked, and he screeched in pain. With his other arm, he hit Shampoo on her face. Shampoo didn't fly over the room, but she simply fell on her knees, unconscious.  
  
Magnus' arm was now broke, and he couldn't use it anymore.  
  
"Damn girl!!" he roared. "I'll tear you apart as soon as this is over!!"  
  
Taking advantage of Magnus' distraction, Akane threw her body against Magnus. Unaware of this, Magnus received a powerful blow in the stomach, which left him out of air. Akane then threw a roundhouse at Magnus face, which sent him flying up in the air. But before he fell to the ground, he twisted his body in a way that was impossible to achieve by a human, and threw a blast of energy directly into Akane's stomach. Her mind blanked out and she fell to the ground.  
  
This time, there was no stopping Magnus from attacking Wilheim. Magnus threw himself against Wilheim, attempting to cut through his chest. Wilheim used Magnus' strategy, and turned himself to mist. However, this strategy backfired, because the minute Wilheim materialized himself, Magnus dug his fingernails right in Wilheim's stomach.  
  
"Ugh..." he muttered, full of pain.  
  
Magnus grinned and he opened his mouth, revealing his sharp fangs, and bit Wilheim in his neck. Wilheim kept himself from screaming, and growling, he tried to push away Magnus' face. Magnus wouldn't yield. And when Magnus was convinced that Wilheim had no hope left, he heard to screams that made him froze.  
  
"MOKO TAKABISHA!!"  
  
"SHISHI HOKOUDAN!!"  
  
And when he turned around, he received two extremely powerful energy blasts, which came from Ranma and Ryoga. Magnus dropped Wilheim to the floor and flew across the room, and slammed the wall. He hit it so hard, that a few cracks were made on it, and then Magnus fell to the ground. It took him a while to get up.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga had used all of their power. Magnus was hurt, but not defeated. With amazing speed, a speed that was even blind to the human eye, he kicked both of his heads with a roundhouse. Ranma and Ryoga fell to the ground, without any strength left to fight back. Magnus lifted his good arm, and both of the boys floated up in the air.  
  
"Your power is beyond belief..." he growled. Then, with an evil grin on his face, he added: "I think I'll make you my new servants. It's time to dispose of that good - for - nothing..."  
  
When he said this, Wilheim also started floating up in the air. And then, Manus' hand started to fire bolts of energy at Wilheim. They hit him again, and again. And with each blow, Wilheim let out a horrible scream. A scream which reflected his dark nature.  
  
Magnus laughed as he fired again and again. Wilheim had lost most of his strength and couldn't break free from Magnus' grasp.  
  
*...Magnus has won...* thought Wilheim. Then, with all his strength left, he yelled: "Ukyo!! Get out of-"  
  
He stopped short, as he suddenly fell to the ground, and the same happened to Ranma and Ryoga. Wilheim looked up at Magnus, and he saw something he wouldn't had ever imagined.  
  
Magnus' face was twisted, revealing... an immense pain. A pain that was so strong, that he couldn't bear it. The wound that he had taken was so serious, that it would be impossible for him to regenerate, unless he drained someone from his blood. And Wilheim knew why.  
  
With all her strength, Ukyo had driven her giant weapon right through Magnus' stomach. Ranma and Ryoga, looked up from the floor, and saw this. Magnus spitted blood again and again.  
  
"How...?" he muttered. "...How...?"  
  
"...Stay on focus..." said Ukyo to herself.  
  
Wilheim's eyes shined with hope now. A new wave of vigor made Wilheim regain his lost power.  
  
"I told you... Magnus... don't underestimate us." He said, as his lips formed a smile.  
  
Wilheim then pointed his sword at Magnus, and prepared himself to deliver the final blow. His sword suddenly started shinning. Molecules of energy were driven to the edge of the sword. A wind of energy began to flow from Wilheim. The energy was so powerful, that it not only made the torches' fire burn more brightly, but it brought Mousse, Shampoo, and Akane back to consciousness. Wilheim started to growl and grit his teeth. His sword was now filled with energy.  
  
Magnus started screaming, terrified. It was too late for him now. Ukyo retrieved her weapon from inside of Magnus' body, and took a few steps away from him. Magnus tried to morph into mist, but he couldn't. He was too weak.  
  
"It's over, Magnus!!" yelled Wilheim, as his sword turned the darkness of the room into pure light.  
  
"This one is for you, Sigfried..." said Wilheim in a low voice.  
  
Wilheim then opened his eyes widely, and let crossed sights with Magnus. This last one didn't move... for the first time in his immortal life, he was frightened. He couldn't move. Wilheim's eyes shined furiously. Magnus felt intimidated by Wilheim's look. His eyes told Magnus that he would now pay for all of his doings... they told him that he would send him to hell.  
  
"Die Magnus!!" screamed Wilheim, and then he screamed again, but this time at the top of his lungs: "DIVINE RAY OF SPECTRAL LIGHT!!!!"  
  
And with that, his sword fired an enormously powerful blast. A blast which went right through Magnus' body. When the energy blast hit the wall, a low rumbling began, and the wall cracked into two. The ceiling began to fall into pieces. Meanwhile, Magnus' body was being consumed by the light that remained in his wound. Slowly, his flesh was incinerated by the light flowing out of him, revealing his gloomy skeleton. He fell to the ground, and finally was consumed by the energy blast. Magnus was nothing more than a skeleton now. He had gone for good.  
  
But there was no time to celebrate. Wilheim's blast had been so powerful, that the whole place was now breaking apart. They all needed to get out of there, fast.  
  
Ukyo was laying on the ground, unconscious. She had used all her strength to wound Magnus. Wilheim quickly ran by her side and put her over her shoulder.  
  
"We have to go, now!!" he yelled, desperate.  
  
The others nodded and quickly followed Wilheim, as the ceiling fell behind them. They ran and ran, all the way up to the surface. They bearly managed to reach the entrance. Wilheim opened the lid with a strong kick, and then led everybody out. Out in the alley, it was still dark. Everyone was out of breath and fell to their knees, exhausted. While Wilheim knelt and put Ukyo on his knees, Ranma raised his head and opened his mouth in awe.  
  
"Wow..." he said. "Look at that..." he added, as he pointed away from the alley.  
  
There was a huge trail of smoke coming from far, far away. It easily had started about two miles away and was getting closer to the alley.  
  
"It... it must be because of what happened..." said Ryoga.  
  
Everyone else nodded solemnly.  
  
Ukyo started to shake and opened her eyes slowly. She saw Wilheim and smiled.  
  
"...Hi..." she said, in a very low voice.  
  
Wilheim heard her and turned around to face her. He smiled happily and let out a relieved chuckle.  
  
"Hey..." he said.  
  
Ukyo reached for Wilheim's hand and held it tightly.  
  
"...Did we make it?" she asked.  
  
Wilheim nodded as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Yeah..." he said.  
  
"...Good..." murmured Ukyo. She let out a long sigh, and then added: "I'm very tired... I'd like to go to sleep now."  
  
"Sleep, then, my dear Ukyo." Said Wilheim gently. "Sleep well."  
  
And then, Ukyo fell into a deep sleep. 


	11. Chapter 12: The Parting

Chapter Twelve: The Parting  
  
After the battle ended in victory, everyone went to Ukyo's restaurant to rest themselves. Ukyo, Ranma, Ryoga, Akane – even Mousse and Shampoo were there – slept through the rest of the night and most of the day. Wilheim locked himself in the storage room and waited for it to be dark again.  
  
As soon as Ukyo woke up, she went to her bathroom and took a bath. When she went down again, everyone else was wide awake.  
  
"Hey, guys..." greeted Ukyo.  
  
Everyone else greeted back.  
  
"How are you feeling, Ucchan?" asked Ranma.  
  
Ukyo smiled.  
  
"Great... my wounds are nearly gone..." she said, happily. And then she added: "...And now Magnus is destroyed."  
  
Ranma and the rest of the guys nodded, as they remembered their victory. Ukyo sighed, and warmly said:  
  
"Come on, guys. I'll treat you all for some okonomiyaki."  
  
It was almost nighttime when the guys had finished eating. Mousse and Shampoo had to leave. Before they went out the door, Ukyo stopped them:  
  
"Hey, wait!" she said.  
  
Mousse and Shampoo turned around, waiting for Ukyo to finish. She said nothing for a few moments, and then, smiling, said:  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
Mousse and Shampoo smiled back. Mousse only nodded. But Shampoo approached Ukyo and said:  
  
"You're welcome... Ukyo..."  
  
Then, both girls shook hands.  
  
"Say 'good – bye' to Wilheim for us." Said Mousse, right before he and Shampoo left.  
  
"I will..." assured Ukyo.  
  
Mousse and Shampoo smiled once more and then they took off. Ukyo sighed and went to sit back with the rest of her friends. Ranma had a big smirk on his face. He sighed and turned his head away from Ukyo. And then, he said in a playful tone of voice:  
  
"That's something you don't see everyday." He meant Ukyo and Shampoo shaking hands.  
  
Ukyo smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I guess she is a nice person..." and after a pause she added: "when she wants to."  
  
Akane smiled and giggled. Ryoga sighed and put his arms behind his head.  
  
"That was quite a fight..." he said in a low voice.  
  
"It sure was..." agreed Ranma.  
  
Ukyo and Akane nodded. Ryoga turned to face Ukyo, and said to her:  
  
"We couldn't have done it without you..."  
  
Ukyo smiled and replied:  
  
"If you wouldn't have distracted Magnus... and injured him... I would have done nothing."  
  
Everyone else nodded. Ranma decided it was time to let things go smoothly now and said in a funny tone of voice:  
  
"He did good, sunny, he did good... But while we are here, he'll always be second best, see?"  
  
Ukyo, Akane, and Ryoga laughed along with him.  
  
At that very moment, the last rays of the sun disappeared underneath the mountains. Ukyo noticed this and turned her head to face the storage's room door, waiting for it to open. She didn't have to wait long, because after a few moments, the door opened and Wilheim came out of the storage room. His eyes looked different now. Not that they had changed their tone. But they no longer reflected sadness and misery. They now reflected hope and a certain happiness.  
  
"Hi, everyone..." he greeted, happily.  
  
"Hi, Wilheim." They all greeted back. And then Ranma added, smiling:  
  
"Well, if it isn't the star of the show... have a seat, I insist."  
  
Wilheim laughed and shook his head. He was about to seat next to Ukyo, when he stopped, and, making a funny face, asked Ranma:  
  
"Don't mind if I do?"  
  
Everyone else laughed and invited him to seat. The laughter soon stopped. But everyone in the room was smiling, however. Akane sighed, and asked Wilheim:  
  
"So... what are you going to do now?"  
  
Wilheim said nothing for a moment.  
  
"I guess I'll go to see... if I can change back to human." He answered.  
  
Akane nodded. Ukyo turned her sight to the table and said nothing.  
  
"You can actually turn back to human?" asked Ryoga, hoping to hear a positive answer.  
  
"Yeah... I think..." said Wilheim, but his words reflected more hope than uncertainty.  
  
Ryoga smiled and nodded. Ranma took a deep breath, and asked:  
  
"So... when are you leaving?"  
  
Wilheim took his time to answer. The room was silent for a few moments. Everyone was eager to hear Wilheim's answer... especially Ukyo.  
  
"Tonight..." he said in a low voice.  
  
Ukyo closed her eyes. She kept herself from crying, and merely let out a sad sigh. Wilheim sighed as well.  
  
"Well... I guess I'm better off..." he said.  
  
He got up from his seat and said with a happy smile on his face:  
  
"Thank you all... I really appreciate what you did for me... You brought me hope. That is something I will never forget."  
  
Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane got up from their seats and smiled at Wilheim.  
  
"...Don't mention it..." said Ranma, happily.  
  
Wilheim nodded. He went over to say good – bye to all of them...  
  
He have both Ranma and Ryoga a friendly hug. When he hugged Ryoga, he whispered in his ear:  
  
"Sorry about that lick, P – Chan..."  
  
Ryoga remembered how Wilheim had licked him when he was turned into a pig, and Wilheim was turned into a wolf. Ryoga smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Forget about it." He whispered back, keeping himself from laughing.  
  
He got to Akane, and kissed her on her cheek.  
  
"Take care..." he said.  
  
Akane smiled and blushed.  
  
"You too..." she replied.  
  
Wilheim began to search for Mousse and Shampoo.  
  
"What about the other two?" he asked.  
  
Ukyo, without raising her sight, said:  
  
"They already left... they asked me to say 'good – bye' to you..."  
  
Wilheim turned around and saw Ukyo's state.  
  
"Oh..." he said.  
  
Wilheim sighed and then went into the storage room to get his clothes.  
  
"Well... good – bye." He said, as he opened the front door and waved to everyone.  
  
Akane, Ryoga, and Ranma waved back. Ukyo didn't get up from her seat. Wilheim glanced at Ukyo one last time and let out a long, sad, sigh. And then, he went out of the restaurant and closed the door behind him.  
  
Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane turned to face Ukyo, who still hadn't moved. Nobody said anything for a few moments. Silence filled the room. All that could be heard was Ukyo's breathing, that was beginning to speed up. She fisted her hands and opened her eyes. They were shinning... she was about to cry.  
  
Ranma, on the edge of loosing his temper, was about to yell something to Ukyo. But he didn't have to. Because at that very moment, Ukyo got up from her seat and ran to the front door. She went out the restaurant and left the door open.  
  
"Wilheim, wait!" she yelled, terrified at the thought that Wilheim could have already disappeared, like he did before.  
  
But he hadn't. Wilheim, who was only a few yards away, stopped and turned around. As soon as he saw Ukyo running towards him, he smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
When Ukyo caught up with Wilheim, she was out of breath. She took a moment to recover. Wilheim waited patiently. Then, finally, Ukyo asked:  
  
"Why... why do you have to go?" she asked it in a sad tone of voice.  
  
Wilheim took a deep breath and answered:  
  
"Because I want to become human again."  
  
Ukyo said nothing for a few moments. She closed her eyes and tried as hard as she could not to cry. The night was very beautiful... there was not a single cloud in the sky, and the stars shimmered incessantly. Ukyo remembered Wilheim's memory and let out a long, sad sigh. Then, after a what appeared to be an eternity, Ukyo summoned all her courage to say something she never thought herself capable of saying to a man:  
  
"...I don't want you to go..."  
  
Wilheim closed his eyes, and his smile grew even bigger than before. Now he was the one that was keeping himself from breaking into tears. If he would've cried, they would surely had been tears of happiness.  
  
"Ukyo..." he said, as he raised his hand, and put it on her cheek.  
  
Ukyo felt Wilheim's hand touching her, and immediately grasped his hand with both of hers, as if that would keep Wilheim from leaving. She rested her head in her hand, and her breathing began to speed up. She let out another long sigh. Then, she closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep, right there, so that Wilheim wouldn't go.  
  
On the other hand, Wilheim opened his eyes and bit his lip. His eyes shimmered in a red color. He was about to burst into tears. But he didn't. Instead, he caressed Ukyo's cheek with her thumb, and enjoyed the moment.  
  
"Ukyo..." he said, after a while.  
  
Ukyo opened her eyes, but didn't look at him.  
  
"I swear to you... that I will come back... as soon as I am mortal again... I will come back." Wilheim said. His voice was starting to break.  
  
Ukyo looked at Wilheim. Her lips now formed a little, sweet smile.  
  
"I'll come back to you..." said Wilheim, trying to keep himself from sobbing.  
  
Ukyo's lips had now formed a complete and beautiful smile... but that sweet smile didn't last for long. Ukyo suddenly twisted her mouth in a strange, but beautiful way and closed her eyes. Wilheim opened his eyes widely and his face turned bright red. He knew what Ukyo wanted to do.  
  
And so, Wilheim smiled, closed his eyes as well and bent his mouth in the same way as Ukyo. Their mouths got closer... and closer to each other. The hugged... and then they kissed.  
  
It had been their first kiss ever. It was the most romantic and lovely moment they had ever lived. Their hearts beats fused. And so did they. They kissed for a long time. Their tongues had a playful duel for quite a while.  
  
When the kiss ended, each one rested his head on the other one's shoulder. Their eyes were shut, and they had a big smile on their faces.  
  
Wilheim opened his eyes a little bit. A bloody tear was about to roll down his cheek. He wiped it off... and when he saw the world clearly, he blushed and kept himself from bursting into laughter.  
  
From the restaurant, he could see that Akane, Ranma, and Ryoga were watching them, and each one had a different reaction towards the current situation...  
  
Akane had both of her hands covering her face, and she was shaking her head. However, Wilheim could see she was smiling.  
  
Ryoga was leaning against the wall, covering his face. He was convulsing by laughter.  
  
And Ranma... Wilheim had a lot of trouble not to laugh at what Ranma was doing. He just smiled at him, and assumed different postures. First, he gave a big, 'cool' smile at Wilheim and raised his eyebrows. Then, he winked his eyes and sent him little kisses. And then, he gave him the thumb up, and so on.  
  
Wilheim covered his face and broke the hug. He did it slowly and gently, so that Ukyo wouldn't feel rejected.  
  
Then they crossed sights again. They smiled at each other and sighed.  
  
"...Will... will you write to me?" asked Ukyo, full of hope.  
  
Wilheim nodded.  
  
"Every day..." he said, gently.  
  
Ukyo caressed Wilheim's hands with hers. Then, she looked at the ground, and asked:  
  
"How can I know that you'll be back?" she asked. She was just teasing, she knew perfectly that Wilheim would go back to her. And Wilheim knew it.  
  
He put his hands behind his head, and untied his bandanna. Then, he grasped Ukyo's hand and gave her the bandanna.  
  
"...I'll be back for this." He said, gently.  
  
Ukyo smiled and gave Wilheim another hug. They gently pressed their bodies against each other, and then let the hug broke. Before Wilheim went away, he gave Ukyo another kiss. A quick kiss in her mouth. Ukyo kissed back. And then, Wilheim took off. When he reached the corner of the street, he turned around, and waved at Ukyo. She smiled and waved back. And then, he was gone.  
  
Ukyo sighed and went back to her restaurant. She entered and sat down on her seat. She just looked at the wall, not thinking about anything else but Wilheim. She had a huge smile on her face, and her eyes shinned with happiness. It was definitely the look of someone that's deeply in love.  
  
When she put her feet back on Earth, she turned around to see Akane, Ryoga, and Ranma looking at her. They all had a big grin on their faces. Ukyo rolled her eyes and shook her head, without stopping smiling.  
  
Ranma approached Ukyo at a slow pace, and sat down next to her. Ryoga and Akane followed.  
  
"Ucchan..." began Ranma, without letting his grin fade. "If you tell me you're not in love with this guy, believe me... I'm gonna kill myself." He said it in a funny way. But he was serious.  
  
Ukyo giggled and punched Ranma playfully in his arm.  
  
"All, right, all right, jackass, you win." She said happily between laughs, and then, added with a happy sigh: "I love him."  
  
THE END 


End file.
